


What are you ?

by hairyhue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Fluff and Angst, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Lots of Angst, M/M, Slow Build, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairyhue/pseuds/hairyhue
Summary: Scales. Claws. Teeth. Eyes.He felt it.He felt thick dark scales replace his smooth skin. He felt white claws replace his manicured nails. He felt three rows of razor-sharp fangs replace his straight white teeth. He felt burning yellow reptilian eyes replace his baby blue.He didn't feel the deep brown eyes watching him in fear.And he definitely didn't feel arms wrap around him, holding him as he relived those god awful memories.He didn't feel an unsteady heartbeat as Stiles whispered I love you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Jackson gets bitten.

He didn't know how bad it was until he came to his senses. He wasn't in control, he didn't know what he was doing. He shifted back too early- it wasn't done, he caught  _himself_ in the act. 

White claws embedded deep into bodies- warm blood spilling over his scaled hands. 

Tail wrung impossibly tight around throats, cutting off all oxygen. 

Razor sharp teeth  _ripping_ and  _pulling_ at flesh. 

It made him want to _scream_. To claw at his skin until every last scale was  _gone_. 

Pupils flicked back to slits, and he continued his rampage.

* * *

He didn't know how he ended up in his bed, clear of all blood and scales.

 _It was a nightmare._ He told himself. Over and over.  _It's not real. It was a nightmare._

He spent most of the day on edge, every time he closed his eyes he saw it.

Scales. Claws. Teeth.  _Eyes._

**_BLOOD._ **

**_Jackson. Jackson. JACKSON-_ **

 

"Jackson- Jackson are you listening?"

Jackson blinked and looked around. He was in a classroom and the whole class was currently looking at him. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Sorry, what did you say?" 

The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed that he wasn't paying attention. "I asked you to translate the word on the board." 

He tilted his head and looked past her, reading the word aloud. "Gräul. Abomination."

The rest of the class was a blur to him. 

* * *

Danny caught him just as he walked out of his last class, his usual bright smile on his face. "Hey Jacks, ready for practice?"

Jacksons face fell and he looked toward his friend. "I.. I forgot my gear." He spoke with a frown.

Danny furrowed his brows, but patted him on the back. "No worry, Coach keeps spare kits. You'll just have to deal with using someone else's stick." He flashed another smile then walked off.

Jackson stood there for a second, frown deepening. He never forget he had practice, ever. Something was definitely up with him today. 

* * *

The blonde walked into the locker room after collecting a spare kit. He looked around, seeing various people changing. His eyes locked with McCall's and he sent a glare his way.

 _What the hell is he looking at?_ He thought. 

He pulled his shirt off and tugged down his jeans, changing into the uniform and grabbing a spare lacrosse stick.

He ran onto the field and played as good as ever, though his throws were more aggressive and he ended up being tackled by Scott, whose eyes glowed golden. 

"What the fuck McCall!?" Jackson whisper shouted, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"What are you?" The tan wolf asked, tone demanding.

* * *

That conversation stuck with him until he got home. 

 

_What are you?_

_What are you talking about, I'm a wolf._

_No you're not._

Jackson wordlessly walked to his room, dropping his bag by the door. He glanced at himself in the mirror and winced. Scales. He had scales.

He looked down at his arms- but they were clear. He looked back to the mirror and the scales were gone there too. 

 

**_WHAT ARE YOU?_ **

 

"What am I?" A soft whimper fell from his lips- then he fell into darkness.

* * *

Scales. Claws. Teeth.  _Eyes._

 

It was happening again. He felt it. He felt thick dark scales replace his smooth skin. He felt white claws replace his manicured nails. He felt  _three rows_ of razor-sharp fangs replace his straight white teeth. He felt burning yellow reptilian eyes replace his baby blue. 

He felt his  _tail_ rip through his back, spraying droplets of blood over his pale walls. 

He felt the urge to kill. The  _willingness_ to do anything to please his  _master_.

To  _kill_ for his master. 

 

And he did. He killed one person, two people- ten- twenty- he couldn't stop. His claws sliced through their flesh, venom and blood mixing together. His victims were helpless, they couldn't move. And they couldn't scream for help- Jackson had ripped their throats out. 

He felt happiness. He made his master happy- that made him happy. He felt praise- a soft pet from a gloved hand. And a promise for another night like this. 

He felt his body fall back against his bed, clean of all blood- of all evidence.

He felt himself slip into a dreamless slumber. 

* * *

The next day, he felt.. better. Some had happened but he wasn't sure what. 

He strutted into the school building with a newfound confidence, walking down the halls with all eyes on him.  _This_ was what mattered. Not the confused looks from the wolves. Not the way they tensed as he neared them, or the growls that were silent to the human ear. 

But the way ordinary people looked at him- watched him. Full of fascination and envy. He could  _smell_ it. He walked to his locker and opened it up, getting out some books. 

Someone walked up and stood beside him, looking him up and down. Jackson rose a brow and closed his locker, signature smirk plastered on his face. "What do you want?" 

"Uhh-" The male gulped. "-Scott sent me over, Derek wants to speak to you apparently."

Jackson rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder and narrowing his eyes. "And why couldn't he tell me himself?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I don't know, he said something about you smelling weird or something. Personally I think you smell fine-" Stiles cut himself off and lent closer to the blonde, making a show of sniffing him- then he coughed. "-a lot of spray there, what is that?" He sniffed again. "Pine?"

Jackson scoffed and laughed at him. "Pine? Are you serious?" He shook his head and turned, walking to his first class. 

"Wait! Are you going to meet with Derek- Jackson- JACKSON-"


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson didn't go to meet Derek. He was.. busy.

He was on his way, driving, when a weird sensation tugged at him. He barely noticed himself changing route and driving in the opposite direction.

His head started to ache and he hissed, pulling over. He breathed in deep, the pain was almost too hard to bear. 

He closed his eyes- bad idea. As soon as his eyes shut, it took over.

 

Scales. Claws. Teeth. Eyes.

 

But he was aware. He saw it all like he was watching some sick tv show.

He crawled on the floor, claws tapping against the concrete- tail swaying slowly in the air as he stared at the figure in front of him.

It was a man, he had slightly curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked into them and all he saw was evil. Pure evil. 

He said something- no, thought something. 

 

 _Kill them,_   _Jackson. KILL THEM ALL!_

* * *

 

This time, when he woke, it wasn't in his bed as if nothing had happened. 

This is how he knew it wasn't just a nightmare. 

He was naked, covered in blood and rain, in the middle of the road- blinded by the headlights of an approaching car. 

"Jackson-?"

He stared up at the dark sky, hot tears falling down his face. 

"Woah- Jackson are you hurt, Jackson can you hear me?"

Two arms lifted him up, one under his knees and one under his back. His arms dropped and his head rolled back, as if  he was lifeless.

A whimper fell from his lips and he choked on a sob. "It's real.." Jackson whispered.

"What is, Jackson what happened?" 

He stayed silent now, curling in on himself as whoever it was lay him in the back of their car. 

* * *

Jackson was in a hospital bed, laying on his side with the covers pulled up against his shoulders. The chairs in the room weren't occupied, he asked his parents to stay outside in the waiting room along with his friends.

'Friends' meaning Danny and Lydia. The only two people who actually cared. Along with them, though, was Scott and Stiles. He didn't let anyone in his room. 

A door opened and in walked a doctor along with the Sheriff. Scott's mom and Stiles' dad. Just his luck.

"Jackson, the Sheriff would like to ask you a few questions, can you sit up for me?" Melissa asked, voice soothing and calm.

Jackson nodded, wordlessly sitting up in the hospital bed but refusing to look at either of them.

The Sheriff cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Jackson, my son tells me he found you lying in the middle of the road covered in blood. Do you have any idea how you got there? Or whose blood it was?"

Jackson winced. Stiles was the one who found him, took him  _here._  

He shook his head and swallowed thickly, shoulders tensing. "No."  _Yes._ "I just woke up there, I don't know what happened."  _I know. You wouldn't believe me._

The sheriff sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "They tested the blood on you, Jackson. It wasn't yours. It belonged to a man named Sean Long. Do you know him?"

Jackson's heartbeat quickened and fear rose inside him. Imagines flashed in his head- he killed him. His head started to hurt again and he hissed in pain. 

"Jackson are you alright?" Melissa asked, stepping toward the bed.

He nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in then reopened his eyes. "I don't know him, I don't know how i ended up there- or why I was covered in his blood!" He rose his voice.

It was all lies. 

The adults both sighed and left the room. 

He was alone again. But he wasn't.

 

_Good. Jackson. They believed you. Good._

_Who are you?_

_I'm your master._

 

"My master.." 

* * *

Derek did have a meeting. With Scott and Stiles and Isaac- the pack. 

"He knows what happened. When Stiles' dad asked him, his pulse was unsteady." 

"Why would be lie?"

"Maybe he's scared."

"Or maybe.. he's protecting someone."

"You think someone else is involved?"

"I dont know, we need to figure out what's happening with him before someone else does."

"What if someone already does..?" 

* * *

 

Jackson hasn't slept for a week now. He's too scared to even blink- to close his eyes for a second. People have started to notice the way he acts differently. His lacrosse performance has suffered just as much as schoolwork. For once, he doesn't care. 

He distanced himself from his friends, ignoring the calls and texts. He threw his phone in the river. 

He skips class, practice, school in general. He's locked himself up in his room, locked the doors and the windows. He sits in the corner of his room, frantically checking any possible hiding spots- thinking the  _he_ is there. 

 _HE_ is always there.

Just not physically. 

 

_Who you you?_

_Your master, Jackson. I told you this._

_What am I?_

_You are the key to everything. You are my weapon._

_I'm not a weapon._

 

He shakes his head. He wants this to stop- he wants the voice to go away. 

No.

He wants to find the voice- he wants to  _kill_ the voice. 

* * *

Jackson turns up at school the next day. There are dark circles under his eyes and he has gotten slimmer, paler. The hall goes silent and the only noise are his thundering footsteps against the floor. Whispers. People stare at him and whisper. 

_What happened to him?_

_Is that Jackson Whittemore?_

_He looks horrible-_

Jackson snarls toward the people, making them shut up. 

His jaw tenses and he turns, head tilting. That smell..

His footsteps quicken until he's almost running down the hall.

He feels himself start to change- then there's someone shoving him inside a classroom. 

 _"JACKSON!"_ It's Scott. His eyes are glowing- but theres  _fear_ in them. He sees his reflection in Scotts eyes and he almost breaks.

 

Scales. Claws. Teeth. Eyes.

 

"Stop-" He gasps out, backing away from the pair of teens in front of him. "Make it stop-"

Jackson falls to his knees, tears falling down his face as he stares down at his scaled arms- dripping white claws. 

He feels the scales creep up his spine and across his neck- he shudders. 

Stiles and Scott are watching him, horrified looks on their faces.

"What is he-" Stiles whispers. 

"I don't know.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"What is he-" Stiles whispers. 

"I don't know.."

* * *

Jackson backed away from the teens, further into the classroom. A sudden pain, and he collapsed onto the floor, back arching as it ripped open and his tail sprung out. He screamed out, tears falling down his face freely. 

Stiles stopped in his tacks and stared, while Scott took a hesitant step forward. 

"Scott- uh, I don't think thats a good idea."

"We have to help him-"

Another scream. 

Jackson panted and curled up, groaning and digging his claws into his skin. He felt his teeth change and he yelled again.

"Whats happening? How- how do we stop it?"

"I dont know-"

"Well damn it, Scott, now would be a good time to get an idea!"

"I know!"

The sound of shattering glass brought the two back to reality and the last thing they saw was the end of a tail disappearing. 

* * *

He was killing again, teeth biting out throats and claws ripping up organs. He was dragging the body across the road, hissing and clicking, teeth going deeper. 

There was a screeching of tires and Jackson was knocked off of the corpse, rolling down the road before he skidded to a stop. 

He hissed, whipping his head in the direction of the blue Jeep then sprinting toward it.

"Oh god-" Stiles cursed and reversed, turning just as Jackson jumped onto the hood. 

But as soon as he was on, he was off, being tackled by two werewolves.

Scott. And Derek. They roared in unison, eyes glowing red and gold. Jackson hissed back, claws digging into their chests.

A few seconds later and their bodies slumped against his, paralysed. 

"What the fuck-"

"Scott- Scott you okay? FuCK-" Stiles jumped when Jacksons face popped up by his window. He shuffled to the other side of his Jeep, heart hammering in his chest.

The reptile boy tilted his head, staring at him for a second before turning and running off the road, into the forest.

Stiles let out a breath and quickly stumbled out of his car, rushing to the wolves on the floor. 

"Where is it?" Derek asked.

"He- where is he?" That was Scott.

"What- he took off into the woods- what did he do to you?"

"Go after him." 

"But-"

"Stiles!  _GO!_ "

The human boy scrambled to his feet, rushing after the bloody prints. 

* * *

Stiles had ran through the forest for what felt like years. Going deeper and deeper until he couldn't find any more prints to follow. He looked around and ducked when he heard a voice. 

"They know it's you are now." Their tone sounded angry, annoyed.

He heard a hiss in response. 

Stiles risked peeking over the edge of the bush. He was next to a clearing it seemed, and he saw Jackson standing a few paces away from somebody. They had their face covered so Stiles couldn't tell who it was.

"You just made things harder than they needed to be!" The man yelled and stepped forward, Jackson stepped back. "You were doing so well. Now they know. You know what I have to do, right? What _you_ have to do?"

Jackson hissed again and took a step forward. it seemed to infuriate the man more. 

"NO! YOU DO WHAT _I_ SAY! YOU DO WHAT  _I_ WANT! _I_ AM YOUR MASTER AND _YOU_ ARE MY  _WEAPON!_ "

A twig snapped beneath Stiles, shoe and both heads turned toward him. He ducked instantly, covering his mouth. 

When a minute or so passed, he turned and slowly looked over the bush again. Both of them were gone.

He let out a sigh of relief then gasped, a thick tail wrapped around his throat and pulled him into the air. Jackson was on a branch and holding him up. The man walked out from behind a tree, stepping toward Stiles and tilting his head.

"Stiles Stilinski. I thought you were smarter. Following a giant homicidal lizard into the forest after he just paralysed your friends? Not your brightest decision." The man chuckled and looked toward Jackson. "Kill him."

"J-Jackson-" He gasped out, blunt nails clawing at the scaled tail. Jackson tilted his head, looking from his master to the human. "P-plea-please!" 

"I said kill him, Jackson! What are you waitin-" The man yelled just before he fell forward, growling werewolf on top of him. Another wolf tackled Jackson out of the tree, letting Stiles fall to the floor.

He gasped, panting to get his breath. Stiles scrambled away, backing up against the tree as he watched the two wolves pinning the dream team. 

At least, Scott was pinning the man. Derek was struggling with Jackson, who was doing everything he could to bite or scratch him. 

The solution, apparently, was to knock both of them out and dump them in Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles didn't like this plan. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like a Scooby-Doo moment. Pulling off the disguise that the enemy was wearing. And the monster reversing back to its human state.

Stiles stood back and watched, teeth worrying his lower lip then biting at his fingernails. 

"The guy.. who was controlling Jackson.. is Matt? Matt Daehler?" 

"Yeah-" Scott breathed out, standing just as he finished tying him to the chair. 

"Honestly didn't expect that."

Derek walked into the room, wiping his hands. "Jacksons chained up the the basement, he started to change so i left some clothes down there for him."

Stiles furrowed his brows and turned toward him. "How's he meant to change if he's chained up?"

Derek just shrugged and walked in front of the teens, raising his hand and slapping Matt across the face.

The male gasped and his eyes shot open.

* * *

Down in the basement, Jackson heard everything. He pulled at the chains before listening in on the commotion upstairs. Derek was yelling- Matt was yelling back. 

Something inside him was telling him to break free and defend his master. But now he knew who he was- who had been  _controlling_ him. It made him angry- probably more so than he had ever been.

He let out a roar, grip tightening on the chains and ripping them apart. There was movement upstairs and he heard two pairs of rushed footsteps thundering down the steps to the basement.

Jackson ran to the other side of the room then climbed up the walls.

Scales had already appeared on his body.

Claws were out and dripping.

Teeth were sharp and bared.

 _Eyes_  were  _human_.

 _Jackson_ was in control. Not his master- not Matt.  _Him._

The door swung open and Scott and Stiles stumbled in.

"Oh dear god-" Stiles gulped at seeing the abandoned chains. Scott, however, was sniffing the air, looking around until his eyes locked with Jacksons. 

The wolf growled, eyes glowing golden. He walked toward him.

 

_"What are you?_

_What are you talking about, I'm a wolf._

_No you're not."_

 

Jackson hissed, his tail whirling around and knocking over a shelf so it landed on Scott. The tan wolf let out a yell, struggling to lift it off of him. Jackson jumped down and landed on them, pressing the metal into Scotts body. 

 

_"I asked you to translate the word on the board._

_Gräul. Abomination."_

 

He ran toward the door, jumping over Stiles, who was blocking the exit armed with a baseball bat. Jackson crawled up the stairs and jumped onto the ceiling of the burnt house, leaving scratch marks as he moved. 

 

_"What are you?"_

 

He ran into the room where Matt was being held, baring his fangs at the human who was tied in the chair. He looked terrified, he no longer had control of his weapon. Jackson jumped down from the ceiling and pounced, teeth bared and claws ready.

 

_"Abomination."_

 

Derek caught him while he was in the air, claws digging into his chest and puncturing his heart. The alpha threw him across the room and his body fell through the wall, into the next room.

"JACKSON! STOP!"

He didn't listen, he was blinded by rage. Matt's voice never left his head, even now, when he looked like he was going to beg for his life. Jackson crouched, tail swaying tauntingly behind him. He ran and jumped into the air. 

* * *

Derek dragged Jacksons body back down to the basement, this time with the help of a hunter. 

When he wouldn't stop trying to attack Matt, he knew he couldn't handle this situation on his own.

Jackson didn't respond like his usual betas did when he flashed his alpha eyes. It only seemed to make it worse. 

Scott called Allisons father, who was more than willing to help. He suggested killing the pair of them, after all, they were both murderers and if Stiles hadn't managed to find the pair, they would have kept killing. Stiles didn't like that plan either. 

Once Jackson was knocked out, they injected him with yellow wolfsbane and enough ketamine that should keep him docile for at least a few hours. He chained him back up- this time with Chris's chains that were made dipped in mountain ash. There was no way he would be able to break through this time. 

Matt was still upstairs, some other hunters were dealing with him.

Scott rubbed his shoulder and furrowed his brows. "Will he be okay?"He asked, talking about Jackson.

"He should be fine.  He won't bother you anymore." Chris said, walking up to Stiles. "You want to let him out? Here's the key. The others can't do it because of the whole mountain ash." He hesitated before placing the key in Stiles' hand. "I highly suggest keeping him in there for as long as you can."

"Great.." Stiles muttered, pocketing the key. "So what do we do with him? I mean, what even is he?"

"It's called a kanima. It's an extremely rare mutation of the werewolf gene." Derek spoke quietly, in thought.

"What is it?" Scott asked, taking a step toward the alpha. 

Derek shook his head and walked to the door. "Do your own research on it. Take him out of here. I'm not keeping it in my basement."

He was gone before the others could respond.

Scott looked over at Stiles, with a puppy-dog face.

"Wha- no. No way. Nu uh. NO way." Stiles glared at his friend. 

"Come on, I can't  take him to my house, my mom's there."

"Well my  _dad's_ at mine!"

"He's working a double shift tonight. Besides, mountain ash."

Stiles went silent. He hated this plan too. "FINE! Fine. I'll have a sleepover with 'Mr.I grow scales when I'm angry.'"

"Just.. find ways to keep him calm." Scott smiled sheepishly and patted him on the shoulder. "Call me if you need anything."

"What? You're not staying with me? Come on, dude! Not cool."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Scales. Claws. Teeth.  _Eyes._

That was all he could see. The only thing that filled the darkness were images of himself as that  _monster._

Killing people. Torturing people.  _Eating_ people.

He felt the bile rise up his throat and the next thing he knew, his eyes flung open and he was throwing up all over himself. 

"Dude- gross-"

Jackson coughed and spit, going to wipe his arm- but he realised he was chained up and laying on a bathtub. 

He gagged again- which in turn made Stiles gag.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled, grabbing the shower head and spraying Jackson in the face.

"STILES!" Jackson screamed, but he was slightly thankful as the water washed the mess off of him.

"Who wakes up throwing up?! Seriously- is that a kanima thing?"

"Stiles- get me the  _fuck_ out of these! I don't know what kind of fantasy you have of me but I am _NOT_ taking part of this." Jackson struggled against the chains. 

Stiles tilted his head and turned off the shower. "What did you say?"

"GET THESE CHAINS OFF ME!"

He jumped at the yelling, almost slipping over his own feet. "SHEESH JACKSON! Calm down, I can't let you out. I'm under strict orders to keep your lizard ass like that."

Jackson growled and glared at him.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Jackson woke up, Stiles spent most of the time running back and forth between his bathroom and bedroom.

It was almost like a routine, Jackson would half-shift almost every hour, Stiles would run in and spray him with the shower until he calmed down. He never seemed to learn his lesson. It got to the point where Stiles went into the bathroom and sprayed him even when he wasn't shifted- he had just gotten so used to it. 

The time was around 4am, Stiles' dad would be coming home in two hours. And they had school tomorrow, meaning either Stiles was either going to have to come up with some genius excuse as to why he couldn't go  _OR_ he had to come up with a plan of what to do with Jackson while he was away. 

Derek had made it pretty clear he didn't want to deal with this situation, he had his own trouble with his three betas to deal with. Scott and Allison were busy trying to convince Allison's dad not to  _kill_ Jackson. And Lydia had no idea what was even going an. So it was up to Stiles to deal with him. Because nobody even considered for a second that they were leaving a homicidal supernatural being in the hands of a  _human_ who lived with the Sheriff. 

Stiles walked into the bathroom and found Jackson in the same position, eyes narrowed at him as soon as he entered the room. He pulled up a stool next to the bath and sat on it, staring at him for a solid minute. 

"So-"

"Undo these chains."

Stiles blinked and tutted, crossing his arms. "It's not nice to-"

"Undo. These. Chains."

"You know I don't lik-"

"UNDO THESE CHAINS!"

"Stop inter-"

"UNDO THE FUCKING CHAINS, STILES!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME! God damn." He sighed and shook his head. "I told you earlier, I can't let you out yet"!

Jackson squinted. "What if I need to use the bathroom?" 

"You're in the bathtub, figure it out." Stiles almost laughed at the disgusted look he got off Jackson. "My dad will be home in a few hours. You're gonna be quiet. Cause if you're not, I'm throwing this key down the drain." He pulled the small key out of his pocket. 

Jackson growled but stayed silent. It's how Stiles knew he had given up. 

Stiles grinned and stood up, walking to the door. He paused and turned to him. "If you get hungry just yell and I'll get some crickets or whatever you eat." 

He swiftly exited the room after that.

* * *

Jackson was alone again and his mind was playing tricks with him. Stiles hadn't come in for a while so he assumed the other had fallen asleep.

He saw Matt. He sat down on the stool Stiles was previously on.

"This never would've happened if you didn't go against me, Jacks." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You could've forgot this all. Actually.. you can. Come find me, Jackson. I've made you forget it all before.. I can do it again. Come find me and you'll forget  _all_ of this. Like it was all a nightmare."

Then he was gone. 

Jackson shuddered and shook his head. It is true, one day he woke up with no memory of the situation.. and it  _did_ make everything better. But it was his mind playing tricks. He had to remind himself. Matt was with Derek- and god knows what he's doing to him. The kanima wanted to go save his master. Jackson, on the other hand, just wanted to.. forget. 

The chains were mountain ash, he couldn't just pull them apart like he did the others. Stiles had the key and he seemed pretty certain he wasn't going to undo them. 

As if on cue, Jackson heard a car pull up to the house. He focused in on the sound and scent and he could tell it was the Sheriff. He formulated a plan within seconds. The front door opened, keys jingled as they were placed down, shoes scuffed against the floor- then footsteps echoed up the stairs. This was his moment. 

"HELP! HELP ME!" He screamed, thrashing and struggling in the chains that banged against the tub. Stiles jolted awake and skidded in the bathroom, covering Jackson mouth  hastily. 

"Shh- shut up- Jackson-"

"What the HELL is going on here Stiles?!" Noah Stilinski stood in the doorway. Jackson made a show to widen his eyes and yell against Stiles' hand- even letting a few tears fall down his face for a dramatic effect. "Move!" The Sheriff rushed forward and moved Stiles out the way, examining the chains. 

"Uh- Dad- it's not what it looks like I swear, leave him alone- you can't let him out!"

"Stiles! It looks like you've  _kidnapped_ Jackson Whittemore! Where are the keys to this thing?!" He looked back at his son angrily.

Stiles reluctantly took out the small key and handed it to his dad, all whilst glaring at Jackson- who was starting to look smug. 

Noah unlocked the chains and helped Jackson stand up, passing him a towel to wrap around himself after. He put his arm around the blond male and smiled reassuringly. "I'll take you home in a minute, Jackson, that okay?"

Jackson nodded, still putting on his show. He was shaking and hugging himself, making himself seem like a victim. 

Stiles bristled and immediately got his phone out, texting Scott and Derek. Only, he would've done, if his dad hadn't _taken_ his phone on his way out. "God DAMN IT!" He cursed. 

* * *

Jackson was driven home. Noah had asked if Jackson wanted to press charges on his son but he denied, saying something like 'I probably deserved it.'

He walked up to his door and turned, waving at the Sheriff as he drove away.  As soon as he was out of site, he shut his front door and started running. He pulled out Stiles phone and texted Derek. 

_'Jacksons knocked out. Forgot my bag. Coming over to get it."_

It  was probably a bit too literate for Stiles' texts, but he didn't care. He just needed Derek to think it was Stiles who was coming and not Jackson. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson made his way to Derek's house on foot. His feet were worn raw from all the running. The cold air that slapped against his rain-soaked skin encouraged him on.  He entered the woods, twigs breaking under his steps and branches whipping his body. He ran faster, using his supernatural speed to get to the Hale house within seconds.

He skidded to a stop and stared up at the broken windows. He caught three peoples scents. His eyes narrowed and he went up the stairs, slowly pushing open the door. 

He was cautious. 

Something was wrong. Jackson walked into the room that they were holding Matt. He paused in the doorway, eyes widening. 

Matt was still tied to the chair, though his head had rolled back so his throat was exposed- it had been slit open. Blood had dried into his skin and onto his clothes.

Jackson took a step forward and growled low in his throat.  _Master._ He reached out his hand to touch the wound before pulling away.

That was only one of the scents. 

He left the room after that, walking further into the house then down the stairs to the basement. He looked around the dark room, squinting to find the owner of the scent that overwhelmed him. He tilted his head to the side, head turning to look directly forward. 

"Jackson Whittemore. I'm surprised it's you."

Jackson glared into the darkness and let out a small growl. "Who are you?"

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come here."

"I came here on my own."

"Oh, but did you?" A voice laughed. "Why here? Why choose to come  _here_?"

"Matt-"

"Matt's dead. So why, Jackson?"

Jackson inhaled deeply. "Master." 

"That's right. You came here for a master. Not your old one, no.. he's dead. You came here to seek a master." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, revealing a man with white hair and icy blue eyes. 

Jackson didn't know him. But his scent.. something about it, he recognised. Before he could reply, he felt the prick of a needle in the back of his neck. He was too busy paying attention to the man in front of him that he forgot about the last scent- the last person. 

The blood in his body started to heat up until it burnt him. He opened his mouth to yell but it was covered with a gloved hand. Another prick in his side and he felt his body start to shift, unwillingly. 

It hurt. Everything hurt. It had hurt before, but never like this. He hadn't ever been forced to shift. It was the kanimas decision when it shifted. And it shifted when it's master needed it. 

But at this moment, he had  _no_ master. The kanima didn't  _want_ to shift. He was forced to. And it hurt. 

 

The man was grinning wildly, watching him. Once he shifted fully, once  _Jackson_ was gone, he stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. 

"I should probably introduce myself." He said. "My name is Gerard Argent. But to you, I'm master."

* * *

"You let him  _go_!?" Derek slammed his hands onto the table in front of him. 

"Not purposely! My dad walked in and he found him!"

"You couldn't've explained  _anything_?!"

"Not when he was fake-crying and acting as if I scarred him for life!"

Scott sighed and stepped toward the two. "We can just find him at his house right?"

"I already checked there. Parents are out, so is Jackson."

Derek ran his hands down his face and growled softly. "You had one job, Stiles."

Stiles scoffed and stepped forward, finger pointing at him accusingly. "Yeah, one  _impossible_ job!  _You_ have this underground train thing that you could've hid Jackson in. I had a  _bathtub_."

"I told you, I had trouble with my betas."

"Jackson  _is_ one of your betas!"

"No. Jackson is a Kanima. He doesn't have a pack, he doesnt have an alpha. All he has is one big urge to kill everyone his master wants."

"And he wouldn't  _be_ a Kanima if it weren't for you turning teenagers!" 

Derek growled and moved around the table, toward Stiles.

Scott sprung forward and wriggled between the two. "This isn't going to help find him."

Stiles shook his head and turned, walking a few paces away. "How  _are_ we supposed to find him?" 

"We track him. I know Jacksons scent, so does Isaac and Erica. Give something to Boyd too and we can find him."

"No. I am not bringing my betas into this. I'm still  _training_ them."

"Perfect!" Stiles put his hand on his hip. "This will be a good thing. Train them to find a homicidal lizard."

* * *

The five of them gathered just outside of the woods, each with an item of clothing stolen from Jackson's room. 

"Why did I have to get his underwear?" Isaac frowns.

"It's clean! .. I think." Stiles shrugged. "I just grabbed the clothes I could then bolted."

Erica snorted as she held up the shirt she had. "It reeks of cologne."

"You just need to focus on the scent, look past the-" Scott paused to take the shirt off of Erica. He breathed in the scent and coughed, his voice straining. "-lots and lots of spray." He covered his mouth and coughed again. 

The wolves brought the articles of clothing to their nose and inhaled the scent. They did, indeed, reek of cologne. 

"Focus on the scent, find it then follow it." Derek advised. "Do  _not_ lose it."

Boyds eyes were the first to open, they glowed golden and suddenly he was running off into the trees. Erica was shortly after him, then Isaac. Derek ran after the three of them and Stiles punched the air. 

"Yes! Okay, now what- Scott? Scott?" Stiles looked around to find he was alone. "Great.."

He sighed then set off into the woods after them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take as long as they had expected to follow where Jackson's scent led to. They were back at the Hale house.

It was almost.. 

"Too... easy.." Stiles gasped out, hands placed on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

Scott shook his head and furrowed his brows, putting his hand on Stiles' back. "This wasn't 'too easy'. Isaac fell, Boyd got lost, you.. threw up.. twice."

Stiles looked like he was going to make it a third time. He leant against a tree, closing his eyes.

Derek trudged toward them, his usual stern look plastered on his face. He had gone inside and checked every room. He was barely affected by seeing Matts corpse. He had simply told Erica and Boyd to go deal with it. "He's not here."

"What? He has to be, his scent-"

"He's  _not_ here. His scent lead us here, but it's gone after that. The remaining scent he left here is already fading."

"So, what?" Isaac stepped forward, arms crossed. "He just disappeared into thin air?"

"I know that he can do some weird stuff now but, disappearing? Really?" Stiles put a hand over his stomach. He felt slightly better now.

"No. He shifted.  _Jackson_ is gone. The  _Kanima_ is here. If we can catch a scent of that thing we can find him."

Derek's betas immediately started to sniff around, obviously wanting to please their alpha.

"Do we even have a plan of what we're going to do when we find him? Cause we are  _not_ putting him back in my bathtub."

"We don't know anything anymore. Matt, its master, is dead. So maybe it didn't need him all along." Derek frowned.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Scott cut in.

"Can't you smell it? His blood?" Isaac rose a brow.

Scott sniffed the air a few times before grimacing. He lowered his head.

"Did.. Jackson kill him?" Stiles asked, feeling nauseous again.

"I don't know."

* * *

The kanima sat not too far away, up in a tree. Its tail swung lazily behind it as it watched the wolves, and human, interact. It tilted its head, listening in on their plan.

 

_"We need to trap it." Said t_ _he taller dark haired wolf._

_"With what?" The human inquired._

_"Mountain ash."_

_"We tried tha-"_

 

 

"Kanima, come down from there." A deep voice chuckled. The voice of  _master_.

The kanima jumped down from the branch and followed after its master as he walked away, toward a van. 

"You have been  _very_ good thus far, dear Kanima. You follow orders blindly, from what I've seen. Though theres one thing I am concerned about." Gerard walked around to the back of the van, opening the doors and taking out a few weapons. He hummed as he traced a gloved finger over a blade.

He knew the kanima didn't understand what he was saying, but he was speaking for that one part of Jackson that was aware of the situation, that part of him that refused to give up control. 

"You started to turn against your last master." His face scrunched up, angrily. "Because.. you're not fully  _submitting_ , are you? I know you can hear me, Jackson." He smirked at the flicker in the Kanimas eyes, how they were human for a second. 

"I can't have that happening to me too." He took a step toward his creature. "It's time to give up, Jackson. Or I'm afraid I will have to do something I might regret." 

He pulled out a syringe from a trunk in the van, filled with yellow liquid. He flicked the needle a few times before crouching to the floor in front of the Kanima. 

"I would inject this through your skin. But," He spoke with a laugh. "This needle would break on your scales. Do forgive me, there's no other way." Gerard smirked wider as he brought the needle up to the Kanimas eye, hand holding its head still. He pushed the needle in and emptied the syringe.

"Good." He spoke, putting the needle away. 

The kanima hissed, backing away slightly. It shook its head, growling and squeezing its eyes shut. A few seconds later and it stilled, looking up at its master with  _glowing_ reptilian eyes. 

_"Good."_

* * *

Jackson was trapped in his mind, cowering from the voices and noises that attacked him every second.

 

_**WHAT** ARE YOU?_

 

_YOU ARE MY **WEAPON**!_

 

_**KILL** THEM, JACKSON! **KILL** **THEM ALL**!_

_"_ STOP!" He covered his ears, pressing himself further against the wall.

 

_**ABOMINATION**! _

 

_A **MONSTER**!_

 

_IT'S **REAL**! IT'S ALL **REAL**! YOU'RE **KILLING** PEOPLE!_

 

**_YOU'RE KILLING PEOPLE!_ **

 

 

"NO I'M NOT!" He yelled, hands tugging at his hair as he sobbed.

 

_IS **THAT** JACKSON WHITTEMORE?_

 

_**WHAT** HAPPENED TO HIM?_

_**WHAT** IS HE?_

 

**_WHAT ARE YOU?_ **

 

"STOP IT! PLEASE- I-I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He screamed until his throat was raw. 

 

_YOU DO WHAT **I** SAY! YOU DO WHAT  **I** WANT! _

 

**_I_ ** _AM YOUR **MASTER** AND  **YOU** ARE MY  **WEAPON**!_

_YOU OBEY **ME**!_

 

"I OBEY NOBODY!" He clawed at himself, screaming and crying out. 

He couldn't make them stop, they just kept torturing him.

 

**_HISS_ **

 

"N-no-!" He gasped out eyes wide as he saw the creature in front of him. He backed away, pushing himself away from the wall.

 

**_H I S S_ **

 

He whimpered, that one came from behind him. 

 

**_H  I  S  S_ **

 

Now it was coming from  _everywhere._ Jackson curled up on himself, knees against his chest and hands covering his ears. His eyes were screwed shut as he rocked back and forth. "Please.. stop.."

 

 

 

"Jackson?"

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't know how bad it was until he came to his senses. He wasn't in control, he didn't know what he was doing. He shifted back too early- it wasn't done, he caught  _himself_ in the act. 

 

"Jackson-" It came out choked, forced and gasped. A struggle. 

"JACKSON!" Another voice screamed, full of emotion. 

He opened his eyes, piercing blue meeting deep brown. He turned, looking away from the pain-filled orbs. He winced at the scene in front of him. The scene he caused.

* * *

 

_The Kanima was waiting for them. Crouched on the ground on all fours, it's tail protectively wrapped around Gerard Argent's ankles._

_Derek stood opposite them, Isaac on his right and Erica and Boyd on his left. They were all shifted._

_Lastly, Scott and Stiles were in the middle, Scott facing the wolves and Stiles facing the Kanima, bat in his hand._

_The Kanima struck first, launching itself into the air, leaping over the human and wolf who were blocking its prey. Derek roared, and his betas sprung into action. Isaac ran for Scott, eyes golden and fangs bared. The Kanima raised its arm in the air and swiped its claws across Erica's face, hissing and wrapping its tail around another wolf's leg._

_Gerard stepped into the shadows, watching the fight take place from a safe distance._

_Stiles' was swinging his bat around frantically, accidentally knocking Scott around the head and causing him to fall. Isaac used that to his advantage, tackling him and pinning the wolf to the ground, his claws embedded into his skin. Derek grabbed the Kanima by the throat, throwing it effortlessly across the parking lot and then marching over and kicking it into a pillar. Boyd went after it then, clawing at its chest and stomach, black blood pooling onto the floor._

_Scott screamed. "NO!" He kicked Isaac off him and ran after Boyd, pulling him away from the Kanima. Stiles was laying on the floor next to a paralysed Erica, Isaac's fangs inches away from his throat. Derek growled and grabbed Scott by the shoulders, kneeing his chest then hurling him away. The alpha turned to the Kanima and dug his claws into its chest, causing it to hunch over lifelessly._

_Everyone went silent, staring at the unmoving creature. Isaac got off Stiles, walking over and standing beside his alpha. Boyd joined him, arm underneath Ericas back to help her stand. Scott helped Stiles up, both of them staying where they stood, keeping their distance._

_A chuckle rumbled through the air and Gerard stepped back out of the shadows. Derek furrowed his brows quizzically, looking at him. The old man clapped and smirked. "Kanima. Enough with the act. Show them what you're /really/ here to do."_

_The kanima lifted its head and hissed loudly, striking the alpha's neck with his claws, causing him to fall to the ground. His tail wrapped around Boyd's neck and lifted him in the air. Vernon choked and clawed at the tail, dropping Erica onto the floor beneath him. The kanima rested its foot over Ericas throat and it dug its claws into Isaacs back, the venom spreading into his body within a second._

_Stiles stood back, stunned, with Scott standing in front of him like a shield. Derek, Isaac and Erica were paralysed. Boyd was about to pass out from lack of oxygen- Scott needed to do something. He roared and ran forward, jumping into the air and kicking the Kanima back against the pillar. The attacked caused it to drop Boyd, who immediately started gasping for breath. Stiles rushed over to him._

_Scott grabbed its wrists and held them up with force, his eyes glaring a glowing gold. The Kanima hissed and whipped its tail around, wrapping it around the wolf's neck impossibly hard._

* * *

Stiles stood up, panic evident in the way he clung to the wooden bat like a lifesource. 

The Kanima tightened its grip around Scotts neck, leaning close and hissing in his face. 

"Jackson-" It came out choked, forced and gasped. A struggle. 

"JACKSON!" Another voice screamed, full of emotion and desperation.

He opened his eyes, piercing blue meeting deep brown. He turned, looking toward the other male, who stared at him pleadingly. He winced at the scene in front of him. The scene he caused.

Derek lay at his feet, coated in black blood. Next to him was Erica and Isaac, both of them in tears and littered with healing wounds. Boyd was crouched with his hand on his chest, still gasping for breath. Stiles- Stiles was walking toward him hesitantly, dropping the bat onto the floor. 

"Jackson.." His voice seemed strong, though his heartbeat was erratic. He visibly gulped, holding his hands out in front of him to show the half-shifted male he wasn't a threat. "Let Scott go.."

Jackson tilted his head and turned back to the man in front of him, who was getting increasingly weaker by the second. He started to loosen his tail, letting it fall back beside him.

Scott wheezed and finally let go of Jackson's arms, taking a few steps away. "Good- good-" Jackson winced at the words. Stiles seemed to notice, he didn't repeat the phrase.  Jackson looked around again, seeing Erica had started to move and Boyd was helping his Alpha trigger his healing. Scott's eyes darted around and he exhaled shakily.

"Gerards gone." The tan wolf said, frowning to himself. 

"Gerard isn't the priority." Stiles whispered, words directed to Scott. The human glanced back at the blonde and continued to walk toward him slowly. "Jackson, you okay now? You won't shift?"

Jackson lifted his head, he had been staring at pool of black blood he was stood in. He looked into Stiles' eyes and nodded after a minute of silence. His eyes went back to the blood. He heard a sigh of relief and then felt a hand on his back, leading him away from the scene. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles led Jackson back to his Jeep. He helped him get in the back then gave him a blanket to wrap around himself. Scott got in after that, after a heated conversation with Derek, who said he will no longer involve his pack in this situation because it put them at risk. The three of them stayed silent as Stiles drove back to Scott's house. And while they walked inside. And while they all sat down in his livingroom.  

Then, Scott cleared his throat. "We-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Jackson cut in, shifting from his place on the couch.

"Jackson, we-"

"I wasn't aware of what I was doing." His voice wavered slightly.

Stiles sent Scott a look. He was used to Jackson's habit of interrupting people. 

"We kno-"

"I-I'm sorry-" Jackson whined quietly.

The dark haired teens looked at each other then sighed in unison. "Jack-"

"I-"

 _"Jackson._ _"_

Jackson shut up and looked up at the two of them. Their combined voices were intimidating. 

Scott sighed again and knelt down in front of where Jackson sat on the couch. "We know. It wasn't you, it was Gerard. He's been controlling you. We know that now."

"How?" Jacksons voice was small, like a scared animal. It was way different to the self-confident cocky Jackson they were so used to seeing at school. "How was he.. I-i don't understand- I thought Matt.." He tailed off, shaking his head. 

Stiles moved and sat beside him. "We did research, well, Lydia and Allison did some research-"

"Lydia knows?" Jackson turned his head toward him. Scotts phone started to ring and he got up, answering the call and exiting the room.

"Let me finish." The human waited a second to ensure he wasn't going to be interrupted again. "Lydia and Allison did some research, and they found out that the Kanima can seek another master if the old one dies. So.. when Matt got killed.. you found Gerard."

"Or Gerard found me.." Jackson breathed in deeply and shook his head, a deep frown settling on his face. 

"We will find a way to stop him. To help you." Stiles hoped he sounded reassuring. He placed a hand on Jackson's knee and gave a smile. "I promise."

Jackson looked over at him again and nodded, though he wasn't convinced. 

Scott walked in, pocketing his phone. "i just spoke to Deaton." Both boys looked at the wolf. "I explained what happened and he wants to speak to me about something.." He glanced at Jackson then at Stiles. "Uh- you should take Jackson home."

"You sure thats a good idea?" Stiles asked, his brow raised.

Scott shrugged then nodded. "Figure something out." He then turned and left his house.

Stiles sighed and looked over to Jackson, who was looking wary. "So, who's up for a sleepover?" He asked with a grin. 

* * *

Jackson had shrugged on some of Stiles' clothes. A pair of tattered blue jeans and a navy blue shirt. He and Stiles walked up to the Whittemore residence. 

Jackson tried the handle, to find it was locked. His parents must be home. He knocked on the door a few times then his mother came to the door. 

"Jackson, dear, where have you be- oh." Mrs. Whittemore blinked in surprise upon seeing another male on her doorstep. She gave a friendly smile and rose her brow. "I don't believe we've met."

Jackson rolled his eyes and was about to speak, but Stiles cut him off.

"Stiles Stilinski, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Whittemore." Stiles grinned and outstretched his hand.

The woman smiled genuinely and shook his hand. "Please, dear, call me Caroline."

She stepped aside to allow the boys inside. Jackson made sure Stiles took off his shoes before walking further into the house. 

"Do forgive me, I didn't clean up. It's rare that Jackson brings a friend home, one that isn't Danny, anyway." Caroline led through the hallway and into the kitchen, where Mr. Whittemore was making a drink. 

Stiles looked around in awe, the house was so.. modern. If this was what it was like when it wasn't clean.. He shook his head of his thoughts and gave another smile.

Jackson was following them around, rolling his eyes every so often. 

"Jackson?" His father spoke up. "Is that blood on your hands?" There was clear concern in his voice. 

The blonde teen furrowed his brows and glanced down at his hands, his breath catching in his throat. Stiles piped up. "Yeah, I caught him taking his anger out on a wall." He said with a laugh, hoping it came across light-hearted. 

Mrs. Whittemore sent a sad smile his way. "Ah, yes, our Jacks has always had trouble with.. handling anger." 

Stiles could've sworn he heard Jackson mutter something behind him.  _'not yours'_

Mr. Whittemore cleared his throat and smiled. "Will you be staying for dinner, Stiles?"

"Actually-"

"He's staying over." Jackson spoke up. That was the first thing he had said since they had arrived. 

Both of his parents looked at him in surprise, then they looked at each other and smiled. "Of course. I can go set up the spare room." Caroline folded and placed the hand towels she was holding on the counter.

"He's staying in my room." He spoke up again. This time, Stiles joined in with the surprised looks. 

"I am?" 

"He is?"

"Yes." Jackson grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl then walked out the room. 

"Uhh, lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Whittemore." Stiles gave another smile then followed him out of the room. 

"Its David!"

"and Caroline!"


	10. Chapter 10

Scott had arrived at the animal clinic earlier that night. He entered the building and shut the door behind him, turning the sign on the door around so it read 'CLOSED'. 

"Deaton?" He called out, though he could smell that he was in here. 

"In here." A voice answered. 

Scott made his way through to the back of the clinic, smiling as he walked in to find Deaton finishing a check up on a small golden retriever puppy. 

"Hey, Bruce, you're looking well today." He spoke with a chuckle walking over to the metal table and stroking behind the pups ears. "Delilah dropped him by earlier?" He lifted his gaze from the animal to his boss. 

"Yes. She suspected he had swallowed another button. It doesn't seem very likely, but i told her I'd keep him overnight to ease her worry." Deaton smiled at the animal before picking him up and handing it to Scott, who then put him in a cage in the next room.

When Scott walked back in, he shrugged off his jacket and stood in his previous position. "So, what did you want to talk about? You said you found something?" 

Deaton nodded as he walked around the table to get a cloth and some disinfectant and sprayed the metal table a few times. "Yes, I was dong some research with an old friend a few days ago, and something you said over the phone caught my interest." He paused cleaning to look at him.

"Really?" Scott looked hopeful, a small smile tugged at his lips.

The older male nodded and hummed in thought before? using the cloth to wipe the chemicals away. "You said that the kanima turned back to Jackson after you said his name, correct?" He glanced up at the wolf as he put away the cloth and spray. 

"Yeah- I just said 'Jackson' and then he shifted back. Not fully-  but he was then half shifted." Scott frowned as he explained, clearly not understanding what he was getting at.

"Scott, there's an old werewolf lore that states that by calling a werewolf by its given name, it will return to human form. What if, it is the same for all supernatural creatures?"

"So.. when I said 'Jackson'.. The kanima went back to Jackson?" Scott furrowed his brows, then blinked and rose them. "So if he shifts, we can get him back by saying his name?"

Deaton paused, taking a minute to wipe the metal table clean then throw the rags he used in the bin. He turned his attention to Scott fully. "I'm not sure. It  _is_ a werewolf legend." He was fairly certain that his words were true, that by calling the Kanima 'Jackson' it had brought him back. But there was still a possibility that it was chance, a coincidence. 

"But the Kanima is a mutation of the  _werewolf_ gene." Scott countered. 

Deaton only nodded and smiled. 

* * *

Stiles was in awe. The Whittemore house was  _unreal_. It was like a mansion. It was very modernized and just screamed  _'we're rich! we have love of money! be jealous of us!'_ And he was. He followed Jackson down several hallways before he finally came to a stop in front of a black door. 

Jackson turned around and looked him over. "Don't touch anything. Everything in here is worth more than your whole house individually." 

Stiles blinked at the sudden words, that was the most he had spoken since Scotts house. He saluted him. "Aye, aye, captain."

The blonde rolled his eyes then faced the door again, opening it and walking inside. Stiles followed. He looked around the room with his eyebrows raised, definitely what he had expected.

There was a wide screen tv on a stand that matched the dressers and drawers in the room, along with the bedside tables. The bed itself looked expensive, with a leather frame and gray pillows and a darker blanket. There was a desk with a computer- and of course, next to that was a trophy case. Of course Jackson Whittemore had a trophy case in his  _bedroom_. He barely took notice of the framed autographed pictures from various singers, actors or sportsmen that were hanging on the pure white walls. Or the black fluffy carpet that felt  _so good_ on his feet. 

Stiles took in a breath. "Whew." He walked over to the trophy case, his eyes reading the titles.  _First Place in track. First Place in swimming. First place in lacrosse. First Place in tennis. First place in gymnastics. First place in soccer._ "Jesus.." He muttered under his breath. 

"Those are meaningless." Jackson spoke up, walking beside him. "Just stuff to make my parents happy." He pulled down a cloth that covered the case perfectly. Then he walked over to his bed and sat down. 

Stiles rose a brow but didn't say anything. He let himself look around again, and he noticed there were three doors other than the one they had just came through. "Where to these go?" He motioned toward them. 

Jackson tilted his head before sighing and standing up, walking to the door by his desk, opening it and allowing him to look inside. "Bathroom." He shut it then went across the room to the double doors by a set of drawers, opening them too. "Walk-in closet." He closed them. And pointed to the last door. "Another hallway." 

Stiles scoffed. "Just  _how_ big is your house?" He moved to sit down in his desk chair.

Jackson simply shrugged and moved back to his spot on the bed. 

It was silent for a while, Jackson was staring at the same position on the floor and Stiles simply watched him. He cleared his throat, which made Jackson look up at him in questioning. "Why'd you say I was staying in here with you?" He was curious. It seemed like a very un-Jackson-like thing. But then again, everything he had done recently was un-Jackson-like.

The blonde shrugged again. "Thought it'd be easier for you to make sure I don't go all Kanima if you were actually in the same room as me."

Stiles blinked, then shrunk in his seat. He didn't think about that. "Right.. yeah, I was going to anyway."

Jackson rolled his eyes and stood. "I'm going to shower." He was still covered in blood. Both black and red. It made him shudder. 

"So you just make a point about me having to be in the same room as you, then you get up and go in another room?" Stiles sat forward in the seat. 

"You are  _not_ coming into the bathroom with me."

"It's not like I haven't seen your junk before. Locker room, remember?" Stiles rolled his eyes. He didn't  _want_ to be in the same room with him as he showered, but Jackson had made a pretty smart point just moments ago. "Besides, you might go all Kanima while in the water. If that happens, I need to be there to stop you."

He could've sworn he heard Jackson growl. Jackson glared at him and headed toward the bathroom, Stiles made a move to get up, but another glare from Jackson made him sit. "I'll keep the door open. But you aren't coming in. Happy?" 

Stiles nodded, slightly relieved. "Peachy." He gave a grin that made Jackson roll his eyes  _again_ before he stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open like he said he would. Stiles made sure to look away as Jackson started to undress. He could hear him just fine, he didn't have to  _watch_ to make sure he didn't shift. 

As he heard the water turn on, Stiles sighed and slumped in the desk chair, wondering why it was always  _him_ who was stuck with tasks like this.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson had showered, changed into clean clothes, and shoved the pair of Stiles' clothes he wore in the washing. He and Stiles had dinner with David and Caroline, sat at their unreasonably large dining table with a parent at either head and the teens in the middle. Then, Caroline had helped set up a bed for Stiles next to Jackson's, a mattress on the floor with enough cushions and blankets for ten people. 

Prior to coming here, Stiles had packed an overnight bag with all the things he thought he would need. 

Stiles was currently sat cross-legged on the mattress on his laptop, he was wearing a plain dark red shirt and white and blue checkered pyjama pants along with black socks. He let a soft sigh fall out of his mouth and he closed the laptop lid, glancing over to Jackson. The blond was laying down on his side top of his covers, his bare back facing Stiles. Though, he could see the illuminate light that was coming from his phone. Jackson was only wearing a pair of dark gray pyjama shorts that reached his knees, they had a pattern, but Stiles couldn't see what in the darkness. 

He took his time to look around the room again, like he did before. Everything looked different now that the lights were out. You could see the reflection of street lamps outside on the glass that held the trophies, it gave a certain glow to the gold sculptures inside. The same glare was on the various framed pictures on the walls, he had yet to have a proper look at those. 

A noise came from beside him and Stiles looked over to the other male in the room, finding him in the midst of turning over so he was facing Stiles. The two held eye contact for a few seconds, then they averted their gazes. Stiles fully closed his laptop and put it to the side, shuffling back so he was laying down as Jackson reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, leaving the room pitch black.

There were various noises, quiet creaks of beds as the boys got comfortable, then the sound of the blankets being pulled over their bodies. Then, it was silent, peacefully so.

"Night, Jackson." Stiles whispered as he closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting a reply.

Though, after a minute..

"Night."

* * *

_Jackson.._

_Jackson... listen to me Jackson.._

**_JACKSON!_   
**

 

It was early morning, 3am, Jackson rolled over in his bed, his brows furrowed with tension. 

 

_Ah,.. so you can hear me.. good.._

_I need you to let me in._

_Jackson, let me in.._

 

A word escaped his throat, a quiet 'no'. He was asleep, but his mind was awake. 

He gripped onto the bed covers tightly. 

 

_We both know you are not strong enough to keep me out, Jackson.._

_Let me in. Be.. easy.. on yourself.._

_Don't you just want to.. let go.._

 

Jackson whined almost silently, the voice was compelling, soothing.. convincing. 

He felt his muscles start to relax.

 

_That's it.. let go.. give control over to me.._

_Everything will be just fine.._

 

"Give control.." He mumbled softly.

 

_Yes, Jackson, give me control._

 

"Give.. you.. control-" Jacksons mumbling was cut off by him being forced awake with a slap. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide as they tried to adjust to the darkness. His reaction was the slap the person back- which resulted in a whining sound that Jackson just  _knew_ it was Stiles. "Stiles what th-"

He was cut off by another slap.

"You were talking in your sleep!" Stiles' voice was urgent. He was kneeling on Jackson's bed, and when his eyes finally adjusted, he could see the look of panic on his face. 

"What- so?! Did you really have to  _slap_ me?!" Jackson growled lowly- it made the dark-haired male flinch.

"Yes!" His voice was louder that time. "I mean, first you were just saying 'no' and whining and I just thought you were having a bad dream or something-"

"Were you not asleep?" Jackson cut him off, his brow raised.

"Thats not important- let me finish-  _then_ you said something about giving someone control! And I saw  _scales_!" Stiles was rambling, but Jackson understood clearly. 

The blond was immediately kicking off the covers and checking every inch of his body for any sight of a scale. He breathed a sigh of relief once he couldn't find one. 

"I wouldn't relax just yet."

Jackson lifted his head to look at the human, brow raised. "Why not? I didn't shift."

"Yeah but you were about to! What did you dream about? Was it Gerard?" Stiles had moved so he was simply sitting on Jackson's bed now.

"I wasn't dreaming. Everything was black- but-"

"But what?!"

"I'm getting to that!" He barked. "There was a voice.. I couldn't tell who." Jackson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Well, good think you had me around." Stiles suddenly grinned and patted Jacksons leg. "If I weren't here yo-"

"If you  _ever_ slap me again, I will  _strangle_ you to  _death_." Jackson glared at him and pushed him off his bed. Which probably wasn't the best idea as it made a loud noise. He just hoped he hadn't woken up his parents. 

"Jeez! Not fun to joke about killing me when you've killed like a bunch of people-" Stiles cut himself off too late, he didn't realise what he had said. He looked up to Jackson, he could vaguely see the look of shock- then  _sadness_ that crossed his face. "Jackson, I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up, Stilinski.  And get to sleep before my parents hear you talking." Jackson's voice was cold and sharp, the usual tone he used with everyone, though it had been a while since Stiles heard it. 

"Well, actually I can't sleep, I gotta make sure you-"

"Just  _SHUT UP_!" Jackson growled and glared at Stiles, making him quiet instantly. He pulled the covers back over his body and turned away from the human, the quilt up to his ears. A few silent tears fell from his eyes, but he wiped them away before they were noticeable. 

He heard Stiles sigh and mumble an apology. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The tension between Jackson and Stiles the next day was obvious. As soon as the two had come downstairs in the morning, Jackson's parents seemed to pick up on it. 

"Goodmorning boys.." Caroline Whittemore smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Jackson ignored her, walking straight into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Stiles followed him, though he stopped at doorway, turning to face Jackson's mother.

"Morning, you have a lovely house." He spoke with sincerity, their house was amazing. 

"Oh, thank you, Stiles! How did you sleep, dear? Was everything alright?" Caroline had walked through to the kitchen, her voice calling out to him. 

Stiles glanced at Jackson, then walked to the kitchen to talk with her properly. "Yes, I slept well, thank you.." He trailed off, looking around then leaning closer to Mrs. Whittemore. "Has.. he always been like this?" 

The question was so obvious what it was about, it didn't need any other explanation. The woman sighed, a small frown settling on her lips as she worked around the kitchen preparing breakfast. "I'm afraid so.. since he was ten." Her voice was sad, it made Stiles feel for her. "But," She put on a smile and set down some plates. "We love him, we can't imagine how hard it must be for him, but we are glad he is here with us, safe."

Stiles listened to her intently, nodding his head in understanding. He opened his mouth to speak but another voice cut him off. "You know, Stilinski, if you wanted to know about my relationship with my parents you could've asked  _me_. Not that I'd tell you anything."

"Jackson!" His mother gasped. "He is our guest, don't be so rude. He's your  _friend_." 

Jackson scoffed and walked fully into the kitchen, reaching over and grabbing a slice of bacon. "He isn't my friend. Letting him stay over was a mistake. He's leaving." The blond turned his body to Stiles, his eyes narrowing challengingly. "Aren't you?"

"Jackso-"

"Actually," Stiles cut in, smiling at him teasingly. "If it's alright with you Caroline, I'd like to stay for breakfast." He smirked at the look of shock on Jackson's face, twirling to see his mother. "My dad would've left for work a few hours ago, I'd be locked out and starving."

He lied, he had keys, but that wasn't important. What  _was_ important was showing Jackson he was going to do what he came here to do, to keep an eye on him. 

"What ar-"

"That would be lovely, Stiles, how do you like your eggs?" Caroline smiled warmly, it felt nice to see someone be stubborn with her very very stubborn child.

"Scrambled, thank you." He nodded, then looked at Jackson, who was positively angry. 

* * *

 "Are you sure about this?"

"Partially."

"Partially?!"

"We need to try it Jackson!" Scott sighed and took a step toward him. "Since you won't let Stiles help you, this is what we have to do."

"I am  _not_ staying with him." Vernon sent a glare their way.

"And I am  _definitely not_ staying with  _him_." Jackson countered. 

"Yes you are! Isaac is busy, Erica is still training with Derek and you refuse to let Stiles come near you. I don't know what happened but is now really the right time to start being a dick again?"

Jackson growled quietly, his eyes narrowing. But he didn't speak again. Scott was glad for that. 

"Right." He turned to Boyd. "It'll only be for a few nights. All you have to do is make sure he doesn't shift." Scott glanced at Jackson before stepping closer and whispering. "Stiles said it's when he sleeps that he almost shifts, so keep an eye out." He patted the beta on the shoulder then turned to the blond. "We're just trying to help you. As soon as this is over, you can go back to hating all of us." 

* * *

Stiles sighed as he slumped down into his desk chair, having come home after spending a few hours as the station with his dad. He picked up a pencil, chewing the end of it with his brows furrowed in thought. He heard his window open then someone climb in, his only thought about it was ' _that didn't take long_ '. Scott had texted him earlier briefing him of the plan, that Jackson was going to stay with Boyd, and saying he would drop by later to talk about something. 

"Look, Scott, I know you had this big plan and that I basically ruin-" He twirled around in his chair, tensing up as soon as he saw who it was. Another person climbed through his window and tackled the other,  _growling_.

"Oookay- I'll just-" Stiles scrambled up out of his seat and ran out of the room, backing down the hall. 

"STILES! COME HELP!" 

He heard a crash from his room, followed by hissing and roaring. "I-i think you're good, sounds like you have.. it .. under control." Though after another crash, he walked back. "Please don't destroy my room- oh hi Jac-KANIMA!" He screamed. 

The Kanima hissed in his face, then fell to the floor when Scott knocked it out. Stiles looked down with wide eyes, then up to Scott, who looked exhausted. "What the fuck happened?!"

Scott only shook his head and went to sit down. "He was with Boyd, he got mad about something, they fought- Boyd hit him over the head, then the Kanima came out. I found him running toward here- sorry." 

Stiles frowned. "Why here?" He stepped over the unconscious Kanima- who was slowly shifting back to Jackson. "I don't get it."

Scott shrugged. "Maybe it's Gerard, he's making the Kanima come after you."

" _Why_?"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight PSA.   
> Something bad happened in my personal life so I may not update for a while, or if I do it might not be that good quality.   
> But I will continue writing this fic. :)
> 
> Apologies for the short chapter.

"If the Kanima wants to go after Stiles.. why is  _this_ happening?" Jackson asked as he stood on the doorstep of said persons house. Scott was stood next to them, both of them had an 'overnight' bag with them.

'More sleepovers!' Stiles had commented earlier, while they formulated yet  _another_ plan. This time, the three of them were going to stay at Stiles. It was obvious that staying with Boyd didn't work, and the only option was to stay with Scott, but Jackson refused even more than he had with the other beta. Scott had also made Jackson tell him what happened with Stiles that made him  _not_ want to stay with him again. He understood why, after that, but he didn't at the same time.

It  _had_ worked. Jackson almost shifted, but Stiles stopped him. And after what happened with Boyd- Jackson shifting and Boyd not being able to stop him- he thought that maybe it would make Jackson reconsider staying with Stiles. But alas, Jackson is stubborn. 

"Hopefully.." Scott paused to knock on the door. "We can stop you from shifting. Then, that wont be a problem." He gave a reassuring smile, which turned into a genuine one as Stiles opened the door.

"Heyo Scotty, Lizard who wants me dead." The human greeted them with a grin, he didn't take notice of the growl when Jackson heard his nickname. "My dad's at work until morning, so come on in." 

He stepped to the side and the boys walked into the house, turning around once they were in the hall. "So.."

"So, Jackson, you're going to stay in the guest room where one of us will be able to keep an eye on you- Scott and I will take turn sleeping in my room. Sound good?" Stiles put his hands in his pockets as he spoke. 

Scott nodded gratefully. "Yes, it's perfect, thank you Stiles." He looked over to Jackson, who was looking around the hall, his face tight. " _Doesn't it_ , Jackson?" He elbowed him. 

Jackson grumbled and rolled his eyes, huffing to himself. "Yeah, whatever." Then he walked off up the stairs. Scott and Stiles followed.

It was going to be a  _loooong_ night.

* * *

Jackson had just finished changing when Stiles walked in, pulling his shirt over his head then looking toward the door. 

"Knock next time, Stilinski." He narrowed his eyes. "Although I know you'd love to see my body, I don't feel up to showing you it." He spoke with a smirk, turning away and lifting his bag off the bed, putting it down beside it. 

Stiles rolled his eyes in response, sighing dramatically and slumping down in a chair. "Oh, how ever will I manage?" He spoke with a mock tone, which earned a glare. That felt slightly satisfying. 

Jackson got into bed, lying on his back and pulling the covers over him. He straightened out the pillows then rested back against them, his eyes meeting Stiles'. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're just going to sit there and watch me sleep?" He scoffed. "This is a little stalkerish, even for you."

Stiles sat forward in the chair. "First of all, yes, I have to make sure you don't lizard out. Second of all, I'm not a stalker. And if I was, I wouldn't stalk  _you._ "

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Okay, Stilinski. But I'm not going to be able to sleep with your bug eyes staring at me." He growled with his words.

"Bug eyes? My eyes are beautiful. Just turn around and forget I'm even here." 

"That sounds wrong on so many levels."

Stiles was the one glaring now. "Look. I have  _no_ problem with you staying awake all night. It actually makes my job a lot easier. Just stop being such a dick."

Jackson rolled his eyes again. "I'm not being a-"

"Yeah you are." Stiles interrupted him. "And if you think you aren't, then you're just  _so_ good at being one that it comes naturally. And yes I'm aware I unintentionally made an innuendo."

The blond teen was silent for a minute or two, then he just scoffed and turned to lay on his side in the bed, facing away from Stiles, who let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. I haven't updated in a while so this is just to get me back into the writing routine. Enjoy!

It had been a few hours since Jackson fell asleep and they hadn't had any problems yet. Scott and Stiles kept switching every two hours, they were both tired but they were grateful for the small sleep they were able to have. 

It was around 5:00 am when Jackson had started tossing and turning, making Scott lean forward and keep a closer eye on him. He kept mumbling something- but Scott couldn't tell what it was. Even using his wolf hearing he couldn't make out the words. 

He stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed, leaning down and turning his head to the side to listen. 

_'... obey master-'_

Jackson suddenly sat upright in bed, causing him and Scott to bump heads. He hissed and looked at him, his eyes changing reptilian and scales already creeping up his skin. He jumped out of the bed and pinned Scott against the wall while he was still dazed from the unexpected headbutt. 

"WHERE IS HE?!"

The voice sounded like Jackson- but it _wasn't_ Jackson. Scott was sure.

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near him, you're wrong." Scott's voice was stern but calm, his eyes glowed golden, but Jackson didn't notice. He was too focused in on the noise coming from the other room down the hall. He let Scott go and started running out the room, though Scott quickly tackled him, pinning him to the wall of the hall.

Scott gripped Jacksons wrists tight, forcing him to face him. He snarled, baring his canines threateningly. Then he remembered what Deaton had said-  _call a wolf by it's given name and it will shift_. He had to try it-

"Jackson!" He put force into his words and looked at him dead in the eyes. It had no effect. "Jackson!" He tried again, he just earned a hiss in response. 

"Woah- Jackson! Calm it!" Stiles came stumbling out of his room and into the hallway, his eyes widening at the sight before him. 

Jackson's head turned to Stiles and his eyes flickered back to human. He blinked a few times, looking between them too and lowering his hands once Scott let them go. "What.." 

* * *

 Jackson refused to speak to either of them.

 He was sat on the couch in Stiles living room, eyes glaring straight forward at a spot on the wall. 

Scott and Stiles, on the other hand, were stood in the doorway to the kitchen. They were whispering to one another about various things. Scott explained what happened, then what Deaton had told him. Now they were discussing theories and possible plans.

The door swung open and Sheriff Stilinski burst in, along with a few other cops. 

"Where is he?!" Noah yelled toward Stiles, who frantically jogged over. 

"Who- whats happenin-"

"Jackson. Where is he?!" 

Jackson stood up from his place on the couch, backing away as the cops cornered him. "What's going on-"

"Jackson Whittemore. You are under arrest for the suspected murder of Matt Daehler. You have the right to remain silent.-" The cops grabbed him and Sheriff Stilinski fastened handcuffs around his wrists tightly. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING- YOU CAN'T-" Scott and Stiles were yelling,  _begging_ his dad to let him go. This wasn't good at all.

"-If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer have have one present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire." The Sheriff finished his speech loudly, roughly yanking Jackson outside as his deputies held his son and his friend back. 

Jackson had stayed silent and complied throughout the whole thing. His face was blank, showing no emotion. As he was put inside the police car, he locked eyes with Stiles.

His pupils turned to slits and his blue orbs were replaced with a yellow hue. The car started, Jackson smirked at the boys as the Sheriff drove off. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's almost been a year since I last updated. Wow. I won't promise I will update regularly, because I am now at college and I barely have enough free time, but hey, I haven't abandoned this.

Jackson lifted his head when he was brought into the Police Station, his eyes immediately found who he was looking for. Gerard Argent was stood by the vending machine, watching as two cops tugged Jackson along into an interrogation room.

Once he was sat down, questions started. 

"Jackson do you know why you are here?" 

Jackson didn't reply at first, he just stared down at the table but then he heard his masters voice in his head and before he could stop himself, he was repeating his words.

"You think I murdered my classmate." Jackson scoffed.

"We found your fingerprints on his body and your skin cells underneath his nails. Now I'd say that's a pretty good reason for us to think that."

"Matt and I weren't the best of friends, but I would never _murder_ him." Jackson frowned.

"Can you tell me where you were on November 16th between 5 and 6 pm?" 

* * *

"Dad, you have to let him go!" Stiles pleaded, eyes wide and fearful.

"You know I can't do that, Stiles. Jackson  _killed_ someone." Noah shook his head. 

Stiles barely stopped himself from replying with 'you have NO idea'. "You don't know that!"

The Sherrif sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, facing his son with a frown. "Son... there is a lot of evidence that marks Jackson as the killer. On top of that, he has no alibi-"

"Yes, he does." Scott interrupted, walking into Noah's office.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles' dad asked his son's friend.

"Jackson was with you and Stiles on the night Matt was murdered. Remember?" When both Stilinski's looked at him confused, Scott carried on. "...When Stiles kidnapped Jackson and then you dropped him off at his house."

The Stilinskis looked at each other, Stiles looked relieved. "Yeah! Yes!" 

The Sherrif nodded his head slowly. "There was no way Jackson would have been able to do it- he was with us-"

"Sherrif, sir!" He was interrupted again by a colleague. "Jackson Whittemore has confessed."

"What?!" The three replied in unison. 

"He didn't kill Matt!" Stiles insisted.

"No, not Matt. Jackson Whittemore has confessed to the murders of Sean Long, Tucker Cornish, Bennett Smith, Kara Simmons, and John Lahey." 

Scott and Stiles exchanged panicked looks and they both rushed out of the Sherrif office.

"Those are all-" 

"-Kanima victims. People who Matt made Jackson kill. Gerard must have made him confess- he's smart."

As if on cue, the pair looked up and locked eyes with said Argent, who just so happened to be staring at them with a wicked smirk. 

* * *

Jackson woke up late that night feeling like he was hungover. His head felt like it had been hit repeatedly by a mallet. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused to see he was in a cell. He felt panic rise inside him and he shot up from the metal bed, making his way over to the bars. 

"Hello?" He called out to the guard who was sat slumped on a chair. He thought she was asleep, but then her body fell off the chair and Jackson realised she was dead. Blood was pouring from her neck. Jackson backed up from the cell as the blood seeped through into his cell. 

It seemed impossible, there was  _so much blood_. It started to fill his cell and Jackson had to climb on top of his bed. His heart hammered in his chest as it rose higher and higher until Jackson couldn't escape it any longer. As soon as it touched him, his eyes shot open and he gasped for air. 

It was a dream. 

He let out a breath of relief and gave himself a minute to calm down. It was then he realised that some of his dream was true. He  _was_ in a cell, and there  _was_ a female guard asleep in her chair. Jackson didn't walk over to the bars, just in case what happened in his dream would happen in real life. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat on the uncomfortable metal bed with his back against the wall. He couldn't remember why he was there, but he didn't know much of anything anymore. It hurt to think about it too much, so he didn't. He didn't know how long it would be until the Kanima took over again, but he knew it was going to happen so there was no point of trying to do anything to prevent it.

One thing that did unnerve him though was the fact his mind was silent. He was so used to having a psychos thoughts swimming around in his brain that the silence was making him more uneasy than his master's voice had. 

_Where did you go?_

No reply. 

It stayed that way for the rest of the night. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

 "They're going for an insanity plea." 

"What?! Are you serious?" Stiles whisper yelled, trying his best to act natural while stood outside the interrogation room that Jackson was in with his lawyer- his  _dad_. 

"Shh!" Scott held his finger up to silence Stiles and concentrated on his hearing again. "No, wait, false confession. No- Insanity- false confe- Insanity-"

"Jesus! Make up your mind!" 

"False confession. They're going with a false confession." Scott nodded after a minute. 

"Falsely confessing to five murders? How are they going to get away with that?" Stiles frowned, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Scott's eyes widened and he turned his head to look down the hall. "Chris?"

"Argent?" Stiles asked, following Scott's eyes to see the said man walking over to them.

At first, it looked like the hunter was going to walk past them but he stopped when in front of them. He gave both teens a hard look. "I have something that might help you." He took off the backpack slung over his shoulder and retrieved a plastic bag with a vial and a needle inside.

"Drugs?" Stiles asked again, confusion evident in his voice.

Chris looked down each end of the hall before taking a step closer, lowering his voice and speaking quieter. "Do a drug test on Jackson, if I'm right about this... this drug will be found still in his system."

Scott took the bag that Chris held out, lifting it closer to his face and sniffing. He grimaced. "What is this?"

"Yellow wolfsbane. I believe Gerard might be injecting Jackson with it to keep him under his control." Chris explained.

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks. "You know about Gerard?" Scott was shocked.

"He's my dad. Of course I do. I found this in his bag, I suggest you use this now before Jackson gets taken to court."

Chris turned and walked away and without another word, Stiles snatched the bag from Scott and turned around, opening the door and stumbling inside the interrogation room. All eyes turned to him, his dad looked like he wanted to facepalm, Jackson's dad looked mad, and Jackson looked  _scared_. This was Jackson, Gerard wasn't controlling him right now. Stiles almost sighed from relief.

"Stiles?!" His dad asked impatiently. "What are you doing?"

Stiles held out the bag with the syringe in toward his dad. "Proof." He had a nervous smile on his face when he glanced back to Jackson. "That Jackson wasn't... himself... when he killed those people."

Both Whittemore males eyes widened. "Are you suggesting my son  _murdered_ five people?!"

Jackson stood up from his chair, ignoring his dad. He pointed to the bag. "I-i remember that... he injected me with it when I tried to fight him."

Stiles figured that Jackson must have not known how insane that sentence would sound to people not aware of the situation but it didn't matter. He saw  _hope_ in his eye. Stiles smiled properly now, not noticing Scott walk in the room. 

"Who?" David put a hand on his son's shoulder, making him face him. "Jackson... tell me the truth. What happened?" 

Scott could hear Jackson's pulse speed up so he took a step forward. "It's okay Jackson." Jackson looked over his shoulder to Scott. "You can tell him. We will get you out of this." 

"Let's... give them some space." Sheriff Stilinski spoke up, herding Scott and Stiles out of the room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

It took three hours for things to work out. Noah had gotten the substance in the vial tested and confirmed to be a mind-altering drug. Jackson had explained as best he could about the situation without admitting to being a homicidal lizard. Jackson had gotten drug tested and they found traces of residual wolfsbane in his system. Things seemed to be going their way for once. But as good as it was, it meant things were going to go wrong soon. 

Jackson walked out of the interrogation room with a lighter chest. It felt so much better now he had confessed the  _partial_ truth to his dad. He had gone home and was most likely informing his mother about the news. There was an officer each side of Jackson, pulling him along by his arms to the cell he was going to spend the night in. Scott and Stiles were walking behind him down the hall. 

"We'll get this sorted out, Jax. I promise." Stiles reassured him.

Jackson glanced behind him as they turned a corner, nodding at the teens as they stopped walking.  _They will sort everything out_. He repeated to himself, letting out a heavy breath.  _You just have to trust them._

This was something hard for Jackson, but he was running out of options. He had to believe that these people wanted to help him. They  _have_ been helping him. He just had to  _trust_. 

* * *

Chris walked down the stairs into the basement of an abandoned building not too far from Beacon Hills. He flicked the light on and walked into the room, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the man he had cuffed to a chair.

The man grinned upon seeing Chris, black blood dripping from his gums and covering his teeth. "So nice of you to visit, son."

Chris wrinkled his nose in disgust at his father, reaching over to the bottle of water he had placed on the floor. He unscrewed the cap and took a few steps closer to Gerard, forcing his head back and pouring the water into his mouth. 

Gerard choked on the water but swallowed some, coughing and spluttering until Chris threw the half-empty water bottle across the room. His head fell forward and hung low as he let the water spill from his mouth. 

Chris kicked the chair, forcing Gerard to look up at him. "Intoxication defense. They found a drug in Jackson's body. Some traces more recent, some traces that had apparently been there a while."

Gerard's grin grew and he let out a weak chuckle. "Well what do you know, teenagers do love getting high in this generation." 

"The drug in his system matched the vial I found in your bag. You injected him. You're the new Kanima master." Chris' disgust toward his father increased and his face was in a grimace, it looked like is physically hurt him to look at Gerard. It wasn't far from the truth.

"Surprise!" Gerard waved his bound hands, chuckling again before coughing. Black blood dripped from his mouth.

Chris shook his head and turned away, taking forceful steps away from the man. He flipped the switch off and jogged up the stairs. He couldn't stand being near him any longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe this is happening." Jackson muttered to himself as he held his head in his hands. He was sat on the couch inside of his new residence for the next however many weeks; a safe house just outside of Beacon Hills. He was told he has to stay there until and possibly for a little while after his court date. 

 _'Gerard is still out there. He could try to threaten you to stop you from speaking against him in court.'_ His parents had said. 

The whole situation was surreal. He had told his dad everything, who in turn told his mother. They now knew that their son was no longer human and had been going around killing people. He had also told them about Scott being a werewolf since he had given his permission for him to do so. Stiles and Scott had told their parents too, about everything, not just Jackson's situation. 

Needless to say, they had a  _lot_ to wrap their heads around. Chris was helping them, he showed up at the Police Station again before they had taken Jackson away to see how he was; he apologised to him for his father's behaviour and made a promise to stop him. 

Jackson had just nodded, too shocked to say anything else. Right now, though, Jackson was locked inside this high-security house that his parents paid for, trying to ignore the fact that there were at least three guards watching and listening to everything that happened through various cameras and microphones scattered around. Jackson hated it; he had no privacy and it still didn't help the fear inside him that any second he will turn into the Kanima and just start  _killing_. 

Jackson sighed and lifted his head, looking around the large living room. It was eerily silent and it made Jackson uncomfortable so he reached over to grab the TV remote from the glass coffee table. Just as he was about to turn the TV on, he heard the doorbell ring. He turned his head in the direction of the front door, standing up hesitantly from the couch and started to slowly walk to the door. 

He knew it was probably one of the guards checking up on him, but that didn't stop the anxiety that stirred inside of him. He sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent, but he was unable to. By the time he reached the door, it rang again and it made Jackson jump. He quickly grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, his face morphing into one of confusion when he saw Stiles on the doorstep, looking nervously behind him at the two guards watching him from the driveway. 

"Stiles?" Jackson asked.

"Oh-" Stiles turned to face Jackson and smiled. "Hey! Nice bodyguards, you must feel like some important celebrity, having them around all the time." 

"Yeah, or a guy who has some psycho old guy out there trying to find him and make him kill everyone." Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't allowed any visitors." 

"You're not. But my dad is the Sherrif, so rules don't apply to me. Plus, your guards let me through." Stiles shrugged and looked behind Jackson. "Can I come in?" 

Jackson glanced at the guards then looked back to Stiles. He couldn't see any reason why Stiles  _couldn't_ come in. He could use the company, after all. "I guess." Jackson stepped to the side, giving space for Stiles to walk in. When he did, Jackson shut and locked the door after him, turning to see Stiles look around with wide eyes. "What?"

"This place is huge! Jackson, I hate to break it to you but I think this might be bigger than your house." Stiles gaped. 

Jackson rolled his eyes again and followed Stiles into the living room, resuming his place on the couch. "It's not, it's the illusion of the open plan. Makes it look bigger." 

"Ah." Stiles nodded, only slightly interested. After another minute of looking around, he followed Jackson to the couch and sat down, wiggling in his seat. "This is comfier than any furniture in my house, jeez. It's like sitting on a cloud." 

Jackson was staring at Stiles with a look that just read 'are you serious?'. "So, you actually gonna tell me why you're here? Or are you going to keep going on about how much better everything in here is than anything in both of our houses?"

Stiles snorted, finally looking back at Jackson. "Well, Scott is out with Derek, some wolf business, my dad is still trying not to freak about the supernatural being real, and I have literally no other friends so I am _incredibly_ bored so I decided to stop by and see you. So, how're you doing?"

Jackson raised a brow. "Considering that every time I pass out I'm convinced I'm going to wake up covered in someone else's blood? Pretty good."

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked, which earnt a weird look from Jackson. "Do you actually think that's going to happen?" 

Jackson sighed again and leaned back against the couch. "It's happened before, what makes it any different now I'm in some super secure house? I turn into this raging monster capable of beating five werewolves at once, including an alpha. I know I can get out and hurt people if I shift." 

Stiles' smile faded upon hearing Jackson's words. For some reason, he thought that Jackson wouldn't think like that, that somehow he'd be fine with whatever was happening. But as ironic as it was, recently Jackson had been acting more human. Stiles shuffled closer to Jackson on the couch, his face now serious as he looked Jackson in the eye. "I promise you, I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Jackson rolled his eyes for the third time that night, but that didn't stop Stiles from seeing the fear in them. "You couldn't stop me last time, I went after  _you_. I  _keep_ going after you. For some reason, the Kanima or Gerard want you dead, you showing up here just made their job easier." Jackson inhaled shakily and stood up from the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and walking across the room to the window. 

"You're not going to kill me-"

"You can't stop me!" Jackson turned around and glared at Stiles, uncrossing his arms and clenching his hands into fists. "You  _saw_ how  _strong_ I am! If Derek couldn't fight me off, you sure as hell have  _no_ chance!" 

Stiles stood up from the couch this time, taking a few steps toward Jackson. "You are  _not_ going to kill me." Jackson tried to interrupt again but Stiles cut him off. "You are  _not_ going to kill me, Jackson. You know how I know? Because you won't let that happen. You can fight the Kanima, you can  _beat_ Gerard. You're right, you  _are_ strong. And that's the exact reason why you won't kill me. The Kanima isn't what gives you that strength, it just uses it. So  _you_ use it this time. Use it to  _fight_." 

Jackson stood there silently for half a minute, staring at Stiles in shock. He hadn't seen this side of him before and it affected him quite a bit. He could already feel the Kanima rousing inside him, always there on standby for the minute Jackson would let his annoyance or anger get out of hand. Jackson caught Stiles' eyes staring at his arm and he furrowed his brows in confusion, looking at where he was looking. 

Turquoise scales were appearing on his forearms, moving around and fading then appearing again over and over. Jackson breathed in deeply, holding his arms out in front of him as he watched them with a new kind of fascination. He had never actually been able to see what it looked like when he started to shift before, always too blinded by rage, but this time was different. He had control over the Kanima. He stretched out his hand, watching the scales go down each of his fingers, ending at the tips and bringing out his claws. 

"Jackson?" Stiles asked warily, eyeing the claws and the scales nervously. He hadn't said anything after Stiles' speech so he wasn't sure how he took it. And speaking from experience, seeing Jackson 'lizard-up' wasn't a good sign. "You okay?"

Jackson hummed at the questions, slowly closing then reopening his fist, his claws disappearing by the time he let his arm fall. He looked up to Stiles, feeling a new sense of calmness.  "Yeah. I think I am." He almost smiled, this was the first time he had gained control over the monster inside of him and it felt amazing. He felt... free. 

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked a final question, pretty impressed over Jackson's skill. 

"Somethings different. When I started to shift I didn't get that itch to kill that I normally do-" Jackson was momentarily shocked at how casually he said that sentence. "-, I think... I think Gerard's gone." He locked eyes with Stiles. "I have no master."


	18. Chapter 18

The second Jackson said those three words, Stiles was texting Scott telling him to get Chris on the phone immediately, explaining as best as he could that there was a high possibility that Gerard was dead. Scott tried to ask for more information but Stiles refused, saying he had to deal with something.

That 'something' was staring at him. 

Stiles ended the call with Scott, shooting him a text that read  _'w/godzilla in wayne manor, ttyl'_. He hoped Scott remembered their texting code they discussed earlier. He slid his phone into his back pocket and turned toward Jackson, silence stretching between them. 

Jackson could manage to keep quiet for a minute before he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? Is he dead?"

Stiles shrugged and mimicked Jackson's body language. "Dunno. Scott's finding out now. Until he informs us we're gonna stop you from lizarding out again. Just because you refrained from going full-out ninja turtle this time doesn't mean you'll be as lucky next time."

Jackson glared at his choice of words. "Are you that afraid of saying the actual word that you're saying anything but?"

Stiles furrowed his brows and held his finger out. "I am not afraid of saying 'Kanima'. I was just not saying it because I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Oh, so you think I prefer being called a 'lizard', a 'ninja turtle', and 'godzilla'?" Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Stiles squinted at him suspiciously. "How'd you know about 'godzilla'?"

Jackson shrugged this time. "I could tell what you were typing by the sounds of the keys." 

Stiles' brows almost reached his hairline. "You can hear that?" He was both impressed and confused.

Jackson blinked, only now realising how weird that sounded. "Yeah..."

"Could you do that before? When you weren't in Kanima form?" Stiles asked, very interested.

Jackson thought about it for a second, a small frown forming on his face. "No... I don't think so? I can't remember most of what happens when I shift." He felt himself get hot under his shirt and his collar suddenly felt really tight. He tugged on it and cleared his throat.

"You can't? At all? Do you remember when you've only half-shifted?" Stiles walked a few paces closer.

Jackson shook his head and took a deep breath in, his head feeling fuzzy. "No-" The word was gasped out and it made his lips feel numb. His heart started beating faster and he felt fear course through his veins. His eyes widened and his body swayed.

Luckily, Stiles was close enough to steady Jackson by putting his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, hey, Jackass? Jackson, you okay?" Stiles moved one hand and grabbed Jackson's face with it, looking him in the eyes. "Jackson, can you hear me?" Jackson's blue-green eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell forward, crashing against Stiles'. "Jackson!"

* * *

_JACKSON!_

Jackson sat upright with a shock, gasping out for air and breathing heavily. He gulped and looked around with wide eyes. Everything was dark, empty, yet somehow familiar. He had been here before. 

He heard a deep chuckle and whipped around, only to face the same darkness that was all around him. 

"Hello?" He called out, uneasiness creeping up his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself, frowning. "Is anyone there?" A path appeared on the ground in front of him, leading up to what looked like a doorway. He took a few hesitant steps.

_WHAT ARE YOU?!_

Jackson jumped at the loud voice. Letting out a shaky breath, he continued. 

_YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION!_

He increased the pace, regularly walking.

_YOU NEED TO KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!_

He reached his hands up to cover his ears. 

_YOU ARE NOTHING!_

He started jogging as the voices became louder.

_I AM YOUR MASTER!_

"YOU'RE NOT!" Jackson yelled back, uncovering his ears so he could run.

_GIVE ME CONTROL! GIVE ME CONTROL! GIVE-_

"NO!" He screamed as he leapt through the doorway, managing to catch himself before he fell. 

* * *

 

He looked around at his surroundings, panting heavily and heart hammering in his chest. He was in the safe house again. Only, it looked trashed. There were claw marks in the furniture and blood sprayed on the walls. He heard a clatter from across the room and looked over to see Stiles backed up in a corner, holding out a fire iron out in front of him. 

"Stiles?" He breathed his name out, fear washing over him. "What happened?" Jackson's voice sounded foreign to himself, far too quiet and small compared to his usual.

Stiles moved forward slightly, looking closely at Jackson. He slowly put down the fire iron. "Jacks is it you?" 

Jackson nodded stiffly, closing his mouth and swallowing his fear as he looked down at himself. He wished he hadn't. He was covered in blood, his clothed shredded to a point they were barely staying on. But what disturbed him the most was the dark scales on his right side and left thigh. Upon closer inspection, he saw they were also on his upper left arm and covering half of his back. "What-" His voice was shaky and his eyes stung with tears. "No-" 

Any hesitancy that Stiles had completely disappeared upon seeing Jackson look so... broken. He rushed over and pulled him into a hug before he even knew what he was doing. After a second of realisation, he went to pull away, but Jackson clinging to his shirt stopped him. "Hey, you're okay..." Stiles was sure Jackson could hear the lie, he could probably smell his fear, but he didn't care. 

"What did I do?" His words were barely audible but Stiles could hear because he was so close. 

Stiles looked over Jackson's shoulder and pulled him tighter against him, preventing him from seeing the scene behind him. "It's okay..." He couldn't reply, he could only repeat those two words over and over. Stiles stared at the three torn up bodies that belonged to the guards who were supposed to protect Jackson, dread churning in his stomach. "It's okay." 

Two pairs of footsteps were heard running toward the safe house; Chris and Scott. They looked horrified at the mess the Kanima had caused, eyes analyzing every detail until they fell upon Stiles and Jackson. 

"What did I do?" Jackson repeated his question, forcefully pulling himself away from Stiles, who was now covered in blood because he held Jackson. He turned around, whimpering when he saw the bodies. "No-"

"Ja-"

"No!" Jackson cried out, backing away from the corpses. The three males all turned to watch him, they reeked of pity, worry, and fear. "No-," He whined and brought his hands up to his head, pulling at his hair with his blood-stained hands, painting his hair red. "What did I do?!" He pleaded to no one, choking on a sob and bringing his knees up to his chest. 

"I'll... get someone to clear this up." Chris Argent cleared his throat, looking one last time at each teen before turning and leaving. 

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. "Gerard?" Stiles asked.

Scott sighed and glanced at Jackson. "Dead."

Jackson whimpered again and Stiles stood up and walked over to him. He held his hand out. "Come on, Jacks." Jackson looked up at him with wide terrified eyes. Stiles gave him a sad smile. "Let's get you cleaned up." Jackson hesitantly reached his bloody arm out and took Stiles' hand, standing up with his help. Stiles turned to Scott. "Fetch a blanket from the bedroom?" 

Scott nodded and stepped around the bodies, jogging into the bedroom and tugging the top blanket off from the bed. He returned to the room and handed it to Stiles, who then wrapped it around Jackson's shoulders. Scott looked at Stiles, wordlessly asking what happened. Stiles gave him a look that meant he would explain later.

Scott put a hand on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson flinched and screamed. "GET OFF ME!" He took a large step back and fell backwards onto the ground, staring up at Scott with teary eyes. The two teens stared at Jackson in shock.

Scott held his arms up in surrender. "I'm sorry..." 

Jackson pulled the blanket around him tightly, whining so quiet it was almost unheard. Stiles slowly reached out to him, waiting to be told to back off. When he wasn't, he helped Jackson stand up again and led him to the door. Stiles glanced behind him to Scott. "I'm gonna take him to my house, my dads on a shift all night. Stay here and wait for Chris, make sure nobody stumbles upon this." 

Scott nodded at the orders. "You sure you'll be okay?" He asked, jerking his head toward Jackson. 

Stiles frowned and looked at the blond, who had a scarily distant look in his eyes. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He put an arm around Jackson's shoulders, steering him toward his Jeep that was parked at the edge of the driveway.

* * *

The drive to Stiles' house was silent. Jackson was curled up in the passenger seat, head leaning against the window. Stiles checked on him every five minutes, biting his lip as he tried to come up with a plan. Everything was wrong. Gerard was dead, meaning Jackson's case got a whole lot harder. Jackson killed three people without being controlled, meaning his case got  _even harder_. They'd arrest Jackson, send him to prison, and Jackson would end up murdering everyone there. They had Jackson shifting into the Kanima and killing people on camera, Stiles would have to tell Scott to get someone to delete that. If anyone saw that video... Stiles shook his head. He couldn't think of that. 

Stiles pulled up in front of his house, parking his jeep outside. He looked over at Jackson again, seeing him int he same position. He turned off the car and got out, walking around the front and opening the passenger door. Stiles helped Jackson get out of the car, only moving when Stiles had a hand on him, guiding him. It was almost as if Jackson wasn't there at all. It scared him.

Once they were inside, they walked upstairs into Stiles' room. Jackson sat down on his bed as Stiles fished out one of his clean shirts and a pair of jogging bottoms, putting them on the bed next to Jackson. 

"Hey." Stiles kneeled in front of Jackson, looking at his face for any sign of recognition. It took a minute for Jackson to look him in the eyes. "We need to get the blood off you, think you can manage a shower?" 

Jackson whined at the mention of blood, he shook his head, eyes drifting down to Stiles' shirt. It was covered in blood, the blood Jackson had put on him. Stiles noticed and took off his shirt, forgetting about his insecurities for a moment. They didn't matter right now. 

"Come on." Stiles stood, holding onto Jackson's arms and pulling him up with him. He pushed the blanket off of his shoulders, leading him into the bathroom and sitting him down on the stool. Stiles had a flashback to the last time Jackson was in his bathroom, chained up in the bath. A lot had happened since then. Stiles turned on the taps, filling the bath with warm soapy water. He waited until it was half full before he turned them off. He turned to Jackson. "Need me to help?"

Jackson finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, looking at Stiles with a frown. He nodded and stood up from the stool, tugging off the remains of his shredded clothes. The scales were finally disappearing from his body, only small patches of them remained. He wordlessly stepped toward the bath, grabbing onto Stiles' arm to steady himself as he got into the bath. He let go once he was sat down, pulling his knees up against his chest.

Stiles pulled the stool closer to the bath and sat on it, grabbing a washcloth and dipping it into the water. Once it was soaked, he carefully ran the cloth over Jackson's shoulder, wiping the blood off his skin. It was easy enough to get off on his back, but he had to scrub harder on his arms and hands. Halfway through, Jackson started to sob again, harder than he was before. It shocked Stiles and he felt a pang in his chest, causing him to breathe in shakily. 

Without a second thought, Stiles stood and stripped to his boxers, climbing into the other side of the tub in front of Jackson. Jackson looked up when he noticed, gulping and silencing his cries for a moment. Stiles opened his arms in invitation. Jackson furrowed his brows, looking at Stiles' face. He didn't understand why he was helping him after he watched him  _kill_. Unable to resist, Jackson moved forward into Stiles' arms. He turned to Stiles' chest was against his back. Stiles' enclosed his arms around Jackson, holding him tight and keeping him grounded. Jackson closed his eyes, swallowing his emotions along with his pride. He needed this. He didn't know why, but he  _needed_ it. 

Jackson breathed out deeply, relaxing against Stiles as the last of his scales disappeared.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Scott walked up to Stiles' house early in the morning. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer. After a brief text conversation last night, Stiles had given Scott a summed up version of the events that lead to Jackson murdering three people. Stiles said Jackson started to have a panic attack, and the Kanima took over as soon as the bodyguards had entered the room. He explained that even though the Kanima was inches away from Stiles, it didn't even look at him; instead it went after the guards. 

Maybe the Kanima didn't want Stiles dead after all. It had a clear chance to kill him but it didn't. 

Scott frowned. Everything was becoming more and more complicated. 

The door opening brought Scott out of his thoughts and he rose a brow at seeing a very tired Stiles stood in the hall. After a small glance over his shoulder, he could see Jackson sat on the stairs. "Morning." Scott forced a smile and stepped inside, closing the door after him. Scott warily looked at Jackson before turning and whispering to Stiles. "How'd it go last night?"

Stiles shrugged. "Fine. No more incidents. We didn't sleep though. Jackson is convinced he'll turn during the night." The human tried to lower his voice even more, knowing Scott would be able to hear. "I don't think he's slept in days."

The teens both turned to Jackson, seeing him staring at them. "I can hear you." He muttered, standing up and walking back upstairs.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How are things on your end?"

Scott's frown deepened. "Weird. Chris had a bunch of hunters come in and they took care of  _everything_. Even things we didn't think off." Scott's voice sounded uneasy. "They erased all three guys from every system known, the house is cleaner than it was before the... incident. It's almost scary, I'm just thinking about all the wolves they've done this for. How many innocents they've killed and erased." Scott shook his head.

Stiles patted him on the shoulder. "Though I admire your worry for your were-brothers and were-sisters, we will have to deal with the hunters later. We still have to figure out what to do with Jackson."

Stiles finally moved from out of the hallway and into the living room. He and Scott sat down on the couch. Scott listened in to Jackson's movements upstairs: he was in Stiles' bedroom no doubt trying to hear Scott and Stiles' conversation. "Well, thanks to Chris, there's no record of the guys Jackson killed, no evidence he killed anyone. Gerard was brought into the hospital morgue earlier, my mom said they marked his cause of death as a heart attack. I don't believe that for a second."

Stiles shook his head in agreement. "How'd Chris say he found Gerard?"

"'Said he was in his hotel room on the floor." 

Stiles sighed and nodded, bowing his head and holding his face in his hands. "He's going to prison, isn't he? If Gerard was alive and he confessed to making Jackson kill, we could have probably gotten him off with, what? A few years in juvie? But no, the bastard had to go and die and leave Jackson to pay for  _hi_ _s_ crimes." Stiles stood up and balled his hands into fists.

"Surely your dad could help somehow? People trust him, if he says that Jackson is innocent that's  _got_ to do something." Scott frowned as he watched his friend pace back and forth.

"My dad is still freaked out about everything. Besides, he's like you. It doesn't matter if we think Jackson is innocent, my dad sees murder as murder." 

"I'm not like that." Scott protested. 

Stiles groaned and turned to him. "You're kidding, right? You are totally like that! You don't care that Jackson's innocent, do you?! You just want him off the streets so he won't kill anyone else! So he won't lay a hand on your precious Allison!" Stiles accused, raising his voice.

"Whoa- When did Allison come into this?" Scott stood up, eyes wide. 

Stiles scoffed and laughed, waving his hands. "Allison's always been in with this, it's her  _Granddad_ who was forcing Jackson to kill! And her  _Dad_ who covered it all up. I bet that's why Chris is helping us, so it won't fall on Allison. God, I can't  _believe_ you guys!" 

Scott could feel his anger bubbling inside of him. "I don't know where this is all coming from, Stiles, but we're trying to help. We cleaned up his mess! We keep cleaning up his mess! He keeps  _murdering_ people and  _we_ clean it up so  _he_ doesn't get in trouble!"

The sound of a door slamming snapped both teens out of their argument. "What was that?" Stiles dreaded the answer.

Scott gulped. "Jackson's gone. He was listening, I forgot- Stiles-"

"Leave it." Stiles glared at his friend. "I'll stop him before he makes any more 'mess' for you to clean up." Stiles shook his head and stomped away and out of his house. 

* * *

Jackson couldn't take it anymore, everything was wrong and it was all his fault. He started running as soon as he left Stilinski's house, feeling the burn in his lungs as he pushed limits beyond that a human could handle. He felt the wind slapping his face and whipping his body, it urged him on. 

Scales. Claws. Teeth. Eyes.

Jackson felt the familiar itching sensation as dark green scales worked their way up his body. His claws had ripped through his fingers, almost scratching himself as he ran. His fangs stung as they pushed through his gums, replacing his white teeth with those of daggers. His vision changed as his eyes became reptilian, he could see heat signatures, he knew where to run to avoid bumping into people.

He pushed himself further, soon running like an animal on all fours, his claws clattering whenever they made contact with the concrete beneath him. 

He shouldn't be doing this; losing control out in the open, in broad daylight. But he needed to  _run_. He felt trapped when he was inside Stilinski's house. Especially after hearing everything they were saying. There was no stopping what was going to happen. No matter what, Jackson was going to be locked away somewhere, actually trapped, unable to stop himself from turning into the Kanima like he was now. 

He was about to let out a roar when he was tackled to the ground. Jackson and the other person rolled around until they hit a tree and fell to the ground. He was up in a second, screaming as his tail ripped free from his back, ripping the shirt he was wearing in half. It fell to the floor on a pile of leaves. Jackson hissed as his eyes stared unfocused at the dark figure as it stood up.

It howled and Jackson felt himself arch, bones breaking and healing over and over until he was writhing and panting on the floor. The figure stopped howling and watched as Jackson came back to himself, crouching in front of his head. After a minute of pitiful whining, Jackson felt his head clear and he blinked away the tears as they streamed down his face. He looked up at the figure, gulping as he recognised it as being Peter Hale. 

Peter grinned and ruffled Jackson's hair. "Hey there little lizard. Just what do you think you're doing out here? Trying to expose the supernatural to humans?" He chuckled as Jackson struggled to stand. "I'm afraid you've caused quite a bit of problems, we need to get you under control. Derek's asked for you. We're gonna go see him now, okay? Okay." Peter stood and grabbed Jackson by the neck, yanking him up. "If you try to run or  _shift_ , I'm going to bite your head off." He smiled and patted the side of his face, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the woods toward the Hale house. 

Peter had a vice grip on Jackson the entire time he dragged him through the woods. When they were in front of the burnt house, Jackson was shoved into the ground. Derek appeared in the doorway, walking down the steps and toward Jackson. 

Jackson looked up at him with wide eyes, the stench of fear rolling off of him. He stood up slowly, keeping eye contact with the wolf. Derek flashed his red eyes at him and Jackson whimpered, lowering his head and exposing his neck in submission to the alpha.

"Derek," Jackson breathed in deeply. "I need your help." It hurt him to admit.

Derek grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at him. "Why should I help you?"

Jackson refused to look him in the eyes. "You turned me-"

"You  _begged_ for the bite. This is your doing. I was going to leave you to deal with this on your own but now you're a threat to all supernatural creatures. You're manic, you have no control, and you keep killing people." 

Jackson whined at his words, feeling his knees give out. Derek let him fall. Jackson was on his knees, back bowed as he curled in on himself.

He barely noticed as Stiles appeared at the edge of the clearing. 

"I should have killed you after you first turned. It would have saved a lot of peoples lives." Derek growled. 

"Don't kill him!" Stiles yelled and ran over. Peter was there to catch him before he reached Derek and Jackson.

Derek glared over at him. "Why shouldn't I? He's going to expose us to the humans." 

"He-" Stiles looked at Jackson and grimaced, he turned back to Derek. "I can help him. I'll teach him control."

Peter laughed loudly and dropped his arms, letting Stiles go. Derek had a chuckle too. "How exactly will you do that? You barely managed with Scott and he is just a wolf."

Jackson lifted his head, watching the three men from his position on the floor. "I'll be the Kanima master." Stiles blurted out, startling all of the people around him.

Jackson furrowed his brows. "Stiles-" 

Stiles turned to him with a sad smile. He wore it a lot recently. "It's okay Jackson, I won't make you kill anyone. I'll just..."

"Keep him as a pet?" Peter supplied.

"No. I'll keep him under control." Stiles glared at Peter before looking at Derek, waiting for him to speak.

"You need to  _need_ him to be able to be the master." Peter rose a brow.

"I do need him, I'm a scrawny human. I could use some defence." Stiles attempted to lighten the mood.

Derek was contemplating it. He frowned before nodding once. "I'll give you one last chance. If you can pull this off without any more murders that could draw attention to our existence, I'll let him live." 

Stiles nodded, relief flooding him. He looked at Jackson and smiled genuinely, walking over to him and crouching down so they were level with each other. "Are you okay with this?"

Jackson was still shocked at everything happening but he nodded stiffly. He could already feel himself shifting, the Kanima was reacting to Stiles' desire to be its master. Once he was fully shifted, the Kanima lifted its hand. Stiles mimicked the action, pressing his hand against the Kanima's, solidifying the bond. 


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles walked through the woods, Jackson trailing behind him in silence. Stiles' mind was once again running a mile a minute and he had trouble keeping focus on just one thing. Jackson came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Stiles turned to look at him. "What?"

"Relax. You're thinking too much." Had it been a few months ago, Jackson would have made a quip about Stiles being dumb, but things were different now. They had been through too much that going back to the way things used to be would be too difficult. 

"You can tell? Is that a Kanima thing?" Stiles furrowed his brows. He was unaware of what his new bond with Jackson would do.

Jackson shook his head and removed his hand from Stiles' shoulder, shoving his hands in his pockets. After shifting back human, Derek had given him a pair of his jeans so he wouldn't have to walk home naked. "No. It's a human thing. You overthink a lot, only... now I can tell when you are.  _That's_ a Kanima thing."

Stiles nodded slowly and continued on walking. "So... I guess there's a lot we need to talk about now."

Jackson shrugged, stopping walking once they reached the edge of the forest. "I guess."

Stiles turned to him. "I'm not going to be the next Matt or Gerard." He looked Jackson in the eyes, wanting him to see the sincerity behind his words."I know that's what you're worried about."

Jackson sighed and shook his head. "You don't understand, Stiles." He paused, looking around before continuing. "The Kanima only chooses a master if it thinks they're worthy. If they have enough  _darkness_ inside of them to  _use_ it." 

Stiles mirrored his frown. "Well, what can I say? I'm not a perfect human being."

Jackson looked more frustrate. "Exactly! The Kanima will use that. It's not like Matt or Gerard  _told_ me who to kill. They thought it. If you think even for a  _second_ you wish someone was dead, or that something bad would happen to them: I will go and hurt them." 

Stiles stepped closer to Jackson. "Since when did you start referring to yourself and the Kanima as the same thing?" 

Jackson scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to look away from Stiles. "There's no point in denying it anymore. I'm the Kanima, I'm a murderer. Trying to separate ms from  _it_ was stupid." He turned and started storming off.

Stiles took a breath. "Wait," He was shocked to see the moment he said 'wait', Jackson stood in place, completely still. Stiles jogged over. "Jackson you are not a murderer." Stiles' voice was insistent. "You were controlled by two messed up people, you had no choice. That wasn't you."

Jackson almost believed his words. "But then I killed three people without having a master." 

Stiles put his hands on Jackson's shoulders. "You obviously felt threatened. They were 6ft tall men wearing protective gear and holding big guns, and they barged in and started storming over to you. You didn't kill them because you  _wanted_ to. You killed them because you thought you had to, to protect yourself- or maybe it was even  _me_ you were protecting." 

Jackson looked to the ground, taking in Stiles' words. He hadn't remembered what happened that day so hearing it was quite... hard. "I still killed people." He shook his head.

"Yeah, you did. And it sucks. But you didn't even realise what you were doing, and you won't be doing it again. I won't let that happen again. I'm your master now, I can stop you from killing anyone else. I  _will_ stop you. Trust me, okay?" 

Jackson looked back to the Stiles, searching his eyes for the truth and listening to his heartbeat for the lie. He found the former. After another minute, he nodded. "I trust you." 

Stiles smiled and nodded, starting walking again with Jackson beside him this time. "Well, that's one of the things we needed to talk about done. How about we get some food? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Jackson rolled his eyes at Stiles but he could already feel himself relaxing slowly. "I could eat. My mom should still be at home... We could go to my house? My parents still don't know I left the safe house." 

Stiles grinned. "Caroline makes a great breakfast, let's go."

* * *

Derek had gathered his pack outside of the Hale house. Peter was leaning against a tree, watching them.

"Stiles is now the Kanima's master." Derek spoke bluntly. The group exchanged shocked expressions.

"How does that work?" Isaac asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Obviously the Kanima saw  _something_ inside him it could use." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to keep an eye on him and Jackson. I want eyes on them at all time; at school, at their houses, even if they take a trip to the store I want one of you watching their every move. Report and information you find out to me or if I'm not around and it's urgent, Peter and Scott." Derek was used to giving out orders now, luckily his pack followed them quite well.

"What's this for?" Boyd asked, he would rather not spend time watching either of them.

"This is Jackson's last chance. If Stiles can stop him from killing anyone else, we let him live. If not, we kill him. We also need to check that Stiles won't use the Kanima to hurt anyone. I don't know what it's like to be it's master, if he feels more of an urge to use it to kill anyone, we need to look out for signs of that." Derek nodded his head once he had finished. 

Isaac sighed. "I'll watch them today." He started walking off. "I'll text one of you later so you can take the night shift." Isaac smirked at their glares. 

* * *

"Jackson?" Caroline Whittemore gasped and pulled her son into a hug. "The Sheriff came by and told me and your father what happened in the Safe House, oh I was so worried!" She may not fully understand what type of creature her son was, but Jackson was still her son and she still loved him and would try her best to keep him safe. "I can't believe those men tried to attack you, thank god that Argent man was there to save you." She pulled away from the hug and held onto her son's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

Jackson was immediately confused and looked over his shoulder to Stiles who was mirroring his expression. The story she had been told was definitely different than what actually happened but he would go along with it to save her from the knowledge that her son killed three people. "Hey mom, sorry I scared you."

Caroline's face broke out into a soft smile and she cupped the side of her sons face. "It's okay honey, I'm just glad you're okay. Come inside, I was just preparing brunch. You too Stiles!" She looked at her son's friend and smiled at him, offering a small wave of her hand. 

"Thank you, Caroline." Stiles stepped into the house and followed Jackson into the hallway. "You said my dad was around?" He asked, turning to Jackson's mom.

"Oh, yes!" She wandered into the kitchen and motioned for the boys to follow her. "He and that Argent fellow I was on about. They heard what had happened from your friend Scott." She turned to Stiles and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "Thank you for taking care of my baby. I can't imagine what he was like after going through something like that..." She glanced at her son and covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jackson walked over to them with a small frown. "Mom it's okay, I'm okay now." 

Caroline nodded, letting Stiles' hand go before returning to her meal preparation, adding more contents as she had more mouths to feed. "Anyway, it was nice to have a chat with the father of your friend, Jackson. You know how I like to keep contact with your friend's parents."

Jackson only nodded and looked over to Stiles. "We're gonna go up to my room for a bit, call us down when foods ready?" 

"Of course!" She smiled at the boys. "Go have fun, but don't make a mess!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he was grateful for the normalcy that came with being with his parents. Everything was so hectic at the moment. "Come on." He tapped Stiles on the arm and the pair made their way upstairs. 

"So..." Stiles shut the door once they were inside Jackson's bedroom. "My dad knows about what happened." He breathed out his words, still wrapping his head around the fact that his dad knows about the supernatural. 

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if my mom tried to make a 'parents of supernatural kids' group." Jackson joked, sitting down on the side of his bed. He turned his head towards the window and sniffed the air a few times, tilting his head.

"You smell something?" Stiles asked the obvious.

"Not sure." Jackson sighed. "Sometimes my 'super-senses' work, sometimes they don't. I never seem to really have control over them unless I'm shifted somehow." Jackson frowned, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Stiles walked over and sat beside Jackson on the bed, turning his body to face him. "Let me try something, look at me." Stiles stared at Jackson until their eyes locked. "Focus on your senses... breathe in deep and block out your surroundings, now breathe out." Jackson did as Stiles said, allowing himself to relax. The Kanima liked following its master's orders, it was easy to do. "Close your eyes, focus on your hearing. Listen to my heartbeat, listen to my voice, listen further... listen to your mom cooking downstairs, listen to the sounds of the cars on the road, listen to everything." 

Jackson breathed in deeply again, almost going into a trance-like state as he listened to Stiles' voice telling him what to do. He was aware of everything around him without actually being able to see it. "There's someone outside... at the back of my house, just standing there." He furrowed his brows.

Stiles' pulse sped up a bit but he carried on. "Okay, now focus on your sense of smell, breathe in through your nose and try to catch a scent of who it is. If it's someone you know-"

"Isaac." Jackson's eyes suddenly opened and he snapped out of his daze, standing up from the bed.

Stiles mimicked his actions. "Isaac?" 

"He's outside my house." Jackson started coming up with different reasons why he could be outside. "I bet Derek sent him." He growled quietly and walked over to his window, looking out to try to see him.

Stiles tilted his head. "Doesn't he live around here though?" He followed Jackson to the window but looked at him rather out at the streets. "Yeah, he does. Jacks you're just paranoid, Derek said he's given you another chance, he won't send someone to babysit you. Pretty sure that's my job." Stiles tried to land a joke but it resulted in Jackson glaring at him. 

"I don't need a babysitter." He walked away from the window. "What did you do to me earlier? To get me to focus." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Stiles' shrugged. "Just... talked. I figured since I'm now your master you'd do what I said." 

"You're the  _Kanima's_ master. Not mine." Jackson corrected, looking at his door. "Food's ready." He left the room without another word. 

Stiles glanced back at the window one more time before following him back downstairs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
